Always with you
by xiMenagerie
Summary: She is a reject: ugly, fat, "stupid" and unattractive. This disguise managed to fool everybody but one. Sakura has a deadly secret and someone wants to unveil it. When it is revealed and her disguise is gone, her nightmare returns. GaaXSakuXSas
1. Prologue: Nightmares

Always with you

**Prologue: Nightmares**

_She was running through the thicket, panic constricting her heart. She swept by trees, dead trees with branches sticking out as if reaching for her. Shrieking in terror she ripped off her sweater as one of the branches clung to it and tried to pull her towards the shadows. _

_The full moon floated above her head eerily. _

_She didn't stop running because she could still hear the hoarse deep breathing behind her. She could feel the hot breath against her ear. She turned her head back only to regret it. _

_Tripping over the wicked roots of the tree, she sprawled on the ground and cried out when the roots wrapped around her tight, like a snake, making it impossible for her to move. _

_A shadow appeared and she could see the sinister smile playing on its face. The moonlight cast shadows around her and the shadow, giving the area a creepier setting. _

"_Come on…"_

_The shadow approached her and smiled. _

"_No…" She gasped and tried to wiggle away. But the roots held her down tight. _

"_Come on," _

_The shadow crouched down next to her, and began to play with her hair. _

"_No, get away from me!" _

_She threw her head from side to side and tried to get up. _

"_Just the way I like it," _

_The shadow's face loomed over hers. _

_A piercing scream ran through the night. _

Haruno Sakura woke up with a start.

She can feel the sweat sliding down her face, perspiration clinging to her pale pallid face. She looked down to herself to see that she was still in her white and pink pajamas. Sakura patted her hands up and down her body to assure herself that she was dreaming. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She can feel the Goosebumps rising on her flesh.

It was the nightmare again. It seemed so real.

She just couldn't get over the fact…the fact that…

Sakura shook her head viciously from side to side, her long pink hair whipping her face. She tried to get rid of foolish thoughts flying in her head.__

Determined to forget her nightmare, Sakura looked at the sinister red numbers flashing from her alarm clock.

**2:56 AM**

She groaned. She still had a few hours to go before she started school.

A new school

A new start

A new beginning

A new life

Sakura sighed and lay on her side, staring out of the window where the moon hung in the sky. The moon was full and yellow like a lemon.

Like in her dreams….

Her eyes closed, hiding her emerald eyes from the cruel world. Her lips closed and her breathing rhythm fell into pace.

Everything was going to be fine.

Or that's what she hoped.


	2. A New Student

**Chapter 1: A New Student**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura groaned and slammed her hand on the alarm clock.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the-" She looked at the clock to see that it was still ringing. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and squinted at the clock once more. Sakura hit the snooze button on her Hello Kitty clock once more. The Hello Kitty shut down.

Sakura sighed and flopped herself back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Today was the first day of school…

At Leaf High

After taking a quick shower, Sakura stood in front of her huge mirror to stare at herself.

This was the new image of Haruno Sakura.

She managed to get all of her long pink hair in a short curly brown wig. After that she struggled to put on her new brown contacts to conceal her green emerald eyes. Then grabbing a brown marker, she put a few professional-looking types of freckles on each of her cheeks. She then approached the fake fatty skin hanging on the back of her study desk.

Before she moved to Leaf High, her begged her mother for a new look to protect herself from the students. Her mother said no, but then gave in when she noticed how desperate Sakura was.

Sakura went to a "special" type of store and bought fake human skin. The human skin was easy to put on and it made Sakura look like as if she was an obese kid. It was made by a professional and was used by many detectives and FBI's under cover.

She flung on a pair of beige baggy pants and an oversize red shirt that would emphasize her weight.

After examining herself proudly in the mirror, Sakura add the final touch: Thick non-prescribed round black glasses

She was the perfect reject.

Sakura grabbed her stuff and started heading down stairs. She was careful as she walked down the stairs because the weight of the fake skin was unbelievably heavy.

Sakura heard her mother calling her.

"Sakura, your breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Haruno prepared an American dish for her daughter: a pile of pancakes. She wanted to make this day a perfect start. But knowing that Sakura might skip today's breakfast, she was ready to give it to the dog.

"I'm not hungry, okaa-san! I have to go to school!" Sakura had her hand on the doorknob, ready to burst out of the house when her mom called her again.

"Sakura!" Sakura stayed there facing the door. In the pit of her stomach she knew that her mother was going to shower her with sympathy and pity. She was sick of it.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt something hard and cold placed in her hand.

"This is a… "Special" spray. You use this when-" Sakura cut her mom off by hugging her. She then left without a word.

She couldn't bear to remember the horrible memory.

Sakura was appalled when she saw her new school. It was nothing like Mist High, and nothing like Sound High.

The school was surrounded by innumerous numbers of houses, houses which were rich and decorated with plants and roses. There was a road that led to the school and from the school. It was magnificent. There were so many expensive cars and kids dressed in the exquisite brand named clothes. The school was an indoor school, giving the outside world plenty of things to look at.

She felt—

Intimidated

The "fat" "ugly" girl walked slowly towards the school, not knowing what would happen next.

This is a new start—

A new beginning

And she had to remember that.

Sakura sighed and went in search of the office.

As she was walking down the corridors, she felt queasy under the many stares that was placed on her. Did they recognize her already? Was she that noticeable?

She bowed her head down, staring at her feet and walked faster. The noises of whispers surrounding her were making her even more uneasy.

Finally, after an eternity, Sakura found the office. The office people were busy with students rushing in and out of the door.

"Miyagi-san! I need my schedule!"

"Fukushima-san, I cut my finger! I need a band aid!"

"Shizuoka-san, I lost the map for the school! I need a new one!"

Sakura was shoved violently aside. Because of the heavy fake skin she was wearing, she went toppling to the ground. Her notebooks that were in her hands fell to the ground with a hard slap as her papers splayed around the room.

"Watch it, fatty," The girl who pushed Sakura sneered.

"Yeah, stop hogging the door,"

"Seriously, get out of our face before you make ME gain weight,"

The group of girls along with the students in the office laughed.

Sakura felt tears coming from her eyes, but she refused to let them spill from her eyes. Holding her breath for a couple of seconds, Sakura stood up. She struggled to get balance, but managed to stand on her own. She bent down and grabbed her stuff.

Once she straightened up, she looked at the group of girls who raked her with sneers.

"I maybe fat, but you need to learn some respect,"

"Respect? What's that?" The one with blue hair laughed.

"Yeah, and we don't have to listen to some fatass, either,"

Everybody was talking but their leader. She stood there with an angry expression on her face. She strode up to Sakura till her nose was practically centimeters away. "Who do you think you are to tell me to "learn" some respect," She hissed.

"A fat girl, who doesn't fall hard," Sakura replied.

"How dare you," She raised her hand as if to slap Sakura in the face.

"Ami, you bitch, leave the poor girl alone!" Sakura looked over her enemy's shoulder to see her hero.

There was a blond teenager with a furious expression on her face. Her green teal eyes sparked with fire when she saw the Ami girl raise her hand. As she walked towards them, her pink short skirt swayed around her hips, her long legs lengthened, ready to get in trouble. She wore a white tank top with a pink sweater on. As she walked towards Ami, her pink high heels clapped on the floor with every step.

All the boys in the office whistled and appreciated her showy legs.

"Ino, you stay out of this!" The girl, Ami, who tried to slap Sakura yelled at Ino. She turned away from Sakura and met her with a scoff.

"Ami, if you don't leave this girl alone then I will-" Ino was interrupted by someone else.

"No! **I** will personally beat you to the bloody pulp and leave you dying in the streets." The new girl told Ami.

Sakura's next hero had two buns plopped on her head. Her brown hair was twisted and put in a bun while her bangs teased her forehead. She was wearing a blue sports sweater which was partially open to show her white tank top. She was wearing grey jeans that were rolled inches below her knees. Her outfit finished with yellow cute sandals.

"Well, if it isn't NineNine," Ami laughed haughtily.

"It's Tenten!"

Ami turned around to Sakura and pierced her with her purple eyes. "You got lucky this time, retard. But next time you won't be so lucky," She turned to her girl group. "Let's go,"

As Ami and her group exited the door, Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe they're always trying to torment everybody," Ino's eyes followed the group.

"They're perky idiots," Tenten crossed her arms across her chest. "Man, I was ready for a fight, a really good one,"

Tenten turned towards the overweight girl and held out her hand. "I'm Tenten, and this is my friends Ino,"

Sakura immediately stiffened when she saw her hero's hand extended.

Without thinking, Sakura stepped back and walked away. She went to the office desk and got her schedule from Miyagi-san. She then exited the other door from the office, avoiding the girls who saved her.

She didn't want to make friends

She wanted to finish her senior year

And get everything over with

She looked down at her schedule.

AP CALCULUS / MATHANALYSIS

RM. 150

SARUTOBI ASUMA

"Rm. 150…." She murmured the class number to herself, trying to focus on her classes. She couldn't help but remember about the girls who saved her back in the office. She pondered for a moment. Maybe she should've shaken both of their hands and not been as rude as she was.

She huffed and continued to search for her class.

When she finally found Rm. 150, Sakura sat in the far back of the class and next to the window. She then rested her chin on her hand as she stared out of the window. The sun was bright and high in the sky as the wide blew past the leaves on the tree. They rustled around and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to get a few minutes of sleep before the teacher entered the room.

"Ahem,"

Sakura groaned inwardly. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She looked at the person and her mouth almost fell open.

He was drop dead gorgeous. His dark obsidian eyes were smoky and dreamy, as his hair matched his eyes. The dark jeans were perfect on him as was the white dressing shirt.

She knew this kind of person.

All the girls in the class would swoon and blush at the sudden sight of him.

But not her

Sakura didn't giggle like the girls in the class had just done. They were staring at his backside with hearts practically reflecting out of their eyes. Sakura wouldn't swoon like they had when she'd seen him and rolled her eyes at his hotness.

No, she'd been struck dumb, and immediately backed away

Sakura suddenly stood fast, so that the legs of the chair scratched across the floor. Sakura frantically gathered her belongings as if she was fighting for life and moved to a different seat, next to the wall and to the far right.

Sakura sat on the chair and stared at the table; she didn't dare glance at the guy. The hair on the back of her hair stood as she felt his piercing gaze on her.

She started to feel queasy-

Nauseous

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the chubby brown curly haired girl, who moved hastily away from him. It left him in confusion and curiosity.

Normally and usually, once a girl takes once glance at him—BOOM! They were already in love with him and the state of obsession starts. They would then start sending him flowers, and love letters, which was basically trash since he had no interest whatsoever. Then came the sick part—STALKERS. They would prowl around his backyard, digging for any hair or clothes that belong to him.

A dirty tissue was considered a jackpot.

But not this girl

Even if she were a nerd, she would've stared at him with wide eyes which would've signaled **Eternal Love**. All the nerd and geeks at his school has fallen for Sasuke.

They ALL had gotten the Uchiha sickness.

He kept on staring at the girl and grunted when he realized something.

Uchiha Sasuke was a very conceited person.

And if he wasn't mistaken-

IS THAT A WIG SHE'S WEARING?

Sakura felt someone staring at her and she knew that it was _him. _She scratched the back of her head uncomfortably and looked off to the left to see that her presumption was right.

Sakura whipped her head away from him, feeling a familiar terror rising in her.

"Hello class,"

A man around the age of 30 marched inside of the class. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth with folders and utensils in his hands

Sakura was appalled.

Did this school actually let a teacher smoke inside of school ground?

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Haruno Sakura." The teacher looked around the class and spotted Sakura immediately. He waved her over to the front of the class. "Would you please stand up and say a couple of words?"

Sakura frowned. She hated introductions as much as working out a math problem. She stood reluctantly and walked towards the front of the class. As she was walking she could already hear the cruel whispers behind her.

"Look at that afro!"

"Omg, not another fatass,"

"Stop speaking in IM!"

"OMG!"

"STFU,"

"Dude, she's so ugly."

"Haha, her fat is swinging around as she's walking!"

Sakura took the verbal blows from the students and stood as still as a statue. Once the whispers died down, she opened her mouth.

"Hello my name is Haruno Sakura." She then walked back to her seat.

The teacher, Asuma-sensei, scratched his beard and nodded in satisfaction. "Is there any questions for Haruno-san?"

Sakura practiced her questions and answers all night long. She was ready for anything they were going to throw at her.

ANYTHING

"Asuma-sensei, what's with the wig?" A boy yelled out. The class burst into giggles.

"Apparently, I-" She was cut off rudely by the same boy.

"Don't need to go scientific on us!"

"Yuki!" Asuma-sensei glared at him. The boy immediately shuts up.

"As I was saying," Sakura continued. "I have cancer. Since my family is wealthy, my chemotherapy treatment is once a month. And apparently my hair falls out at each treatment I go to. So since I'm bald I don't want to go around the school with no hair. I've decided to buy a wig for my sake and yours."

The class noise dimmed down.

The guilt of silence was in the air.

"Haruno, which school did you come from before you transferred here?" The Asuma-sensei asked. He was trying to rub off the silence.

Sakura mumbled.

"Hey afro girl we can't hear you!"

She huffed and crossed her arms crossed her chest. "I went from the Mist High School to the Sound High School and now to the Leaf High School," Sakura growled.

Just as she had expected, the class went dead quiet again. The Mist High School is the kind of school, which only accepts athletic people. The Sound High School was the kind of worst school that there ever was.

That was a taboo subject.

Before anybody can raise any other questions, the teacher clapped his hands together.

"Ahem," Asuma-sensei coughed into his hand. "Today's lessons are covering about the eighteen different kinds of trigonometric functions…" He grabbed a chalk and started writing on the board. Immediately the students opened their notebooks and scribbled down the notes.

Sakura sighed and sat in her chair. Looking at the board, she scoffed and doodled on her paper. She didn't bother taking notes because she already knows about what he was talking about. At Mist High School they were about intelligence, too. And she was one of their top valuable students.

That was before she moved.

She continued to doodle.

Sasuke was staring at the girl with a studying expression.

He was still unsure about the whole thing of having cancer. Her wig looked too conspicuous and deceiving. She didn't even look pale and sickly as most cancer patients do.

What is your secret Haruno Sakura?

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Sakura gathered her stuff and dashed out of the class to go to her next period.

ENGLISH HONORS

RM. 28

YUUHI KURENAI

When she finally found her class, she did the exact same thing she did in the last class. She sat at the far back, next to the window.

She has no time to socialize.

"Hey, you new here?"

Sakura turned her head to see someone sitting next to her.

She was obviously a punk. Her blond hair tied into four ponytails in the back of her head. She wore punk clothes. She had black tight jeans with a bullet belt wrapped loose yet tight around her waist. On her wrist was a blood red bandana and around her neck she wore cross necklaces. Her earrings were the same as her necklace: cross. She had a lacy black spaghetti strap on, showing off her curvy body.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari," The girl extended her hand.

Sakura stared at it.

Should she reject her hand?

But she remembered the faces of the two girls who saved her back then. The hurt looks on their face. The astonishment and upset expression.

She hesitated.

"Come on, I don't bite," The punk girl grabbed Sakura's hand and sat down on the chair next to her.

"H-Haruno Sakura," Sakura stuttered.

"Well, Sakura-san, you're going to like this class because Kureanai-sensei rarely gives out tests. So consider yourself lucky." Temari chewed her gum as she smiled at her. "But her homework is a killer."

Sakura nodded silently and turned towards the teacher who had just arrived.

Period 3

CHEMISTRY

RM/LAB 12-A

OROCHIMARU

Sakura looked down at the paper with interest and nodded. When she reached her valuable seat, she groaned as she sat down. This day seems more tiring than Haku-sempai's workout back at Mist High. She flapped her joints about. It was the fake skin that was making her day _heavier._

"Hey!"

Startled, Sakura's head snapped up at the loud voice. She gasped when she saw who the girl was. It was the girl who saved her back at the office.

Ino.

"Why did you run off like that?" Ino pursed her pink glossed lips as her delicate face tightened with anger. She tapped her shoe on the floor as she glared down at Sakura. "I saved your butt out there and the way you repay me is by ignoring me?" Her voice grew louder with each word she said.

Sakura eyes widened. She couldn't think of an excuse. She can't tell the blonde girl that she didn't want any friends or whatever. Sakura looked at Ino. "I…was scared."

The furious face Ino had disappeared within seconds. She shrugged and put her pink GUCCI bag on the table. "Hmm, just be careful around Watanabe Ami. She's as mean as a snake, but weak like a bird. She's a twig when it comes from fighting," Ino explained.

"So, you've been in a fight with her before?" Sakura asked. She might as well start a conversation since she was sitting next to her.

Ino rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Oh, my god she is the biggest bitch in the school. She's been trying to beat me down ever since she got together with Uch-"

Suddenly, the classroom slammed open as a tall figure walked in.

Sakura's eyes widened.

The sudden aura in the class changed from cheerful happy to demonic angry. His stringy black hair didn't move as he slammed his notes on the desk. It was as if he had created some special type of gel to keep it from moving out of place. His pale white sick face darkened when he noticed some of the students weren't in their assigned seats. His yellow eyes pierced right through them.

The immediately ran to their seats.

"Hello, class," He hissed.

"Hello Orochimaru-sensei." The class said.

There was something different about this class' atmosphere, Sakura wistfully noticed. The students, regardless of male or females, were much more alert and awake. It seemed as if they didn't dare to sleep or talking while he was teaching this class. The students seemed as if they feared him. They must've heard some absurd rumor about him.

"It looks like we have a new student. Welcome to hell, Haruno Sakura." Orochimaru greeted. His face was expressionless as he waved her to the front of the class. "Please, introduce yourself,"

Once again, Sakura had to introduce herself. But this time she didn't answer any questions. It seems as if Orochimaru-sensei didn't like to have his time wasted.

Sakura opened her notebook and began to take important notes as Orochimaru was teaching about the organs of the human body. She glanced at the notes Ino was writing and her eyes practically bulge out of her eyes.

Ino, rather than taking notes, was plotting evil plans to get back at Ami with.

Sakura sighed and went back to her work. This school was something.

RING! RING! RING! RING RING! RING! RING!

Sakura collected her belongings and once more dashed for the exit, her haven. But before she even stepped close to the door, she heard her voice called.

She froze.

"Haruno-san, could you stay a bit."

It was Orochimaru.


	3. Falling Slowly

**Chapter 2: Falling Slowly**

"Konnichiwa, Orochimaru-sensei," Sakura bowed politely to her former AP Honors Chemistry teacher from the Sound High. He was one hell of a hard teacher, but she passed with flying colors. She stood in front of his desk as he had his hands rested on a manila folder upon the mahogany table.

"So, you've moved here," Orochimaru studied her with his piercing yellow eyes. He looked down at her futile disguise. "Even with that ridiculous outfit you're wearing I can still recognize my prize student. I wouldn't blame you for moving though-"

"I don't need to be reminded sensei," Sakura cut in. Her eyes narrowed as her face smoothed out any emotions that could possibly show; it was guarded.

"Hn," He closed his eyes and nodded. Orochimaru then sat down on his chair and leaned back, signaling Sakura that he had dismissed her. "It's good to see my best student,"

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. When she reachedthe doorknob, a sudden thought struck her.

"Why did you transfer schools?" She asked

Orochimaru didn't even open his eyes or recline from his position. "I hit Dosu in the face when he started ripping apart one of the prized lab snakes. I don't give a damn when he started to kill off the frogs and slugs because they're always replaceable. But when he started on the snake…let's just say he got what he deserved."

Sakura understood and exited the classroom quickly with a quiet goodbye. She wanted to leave before more questions came out of her—

Or rather his mouth

As Sakura was walking down the corridors, she fell into a thoughtful idea. Instead of regular Chemistry, she should be in AP Honors Physics.Leaf High messed up her schedule when she transferred. She should go to the office and ask for a schedule change.

Sakura was so deep into her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into somebody.

Hard

The guy she accidentally ran over stumbled backwards as he ricocheted off her body and into the lockers behind him. His head hit the lockers with a hard thud. He groaned and slid down the lockers as Sakura started at him with a horrid expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

The guy's face darkened with anger. He stood up and knocked her notebooks out of her hands. "Damn fatass! Watch where you're going!"

Quietly Sakura bent down to reclaim her things, not trying to make the scene any worse.

Unfortunately it did.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cancer girl from Asuma-sensei's class," His voice sneered in disgust. "Ew, now I feel like I'm going to die because you bumped into me with your contagious illness."

Sakura ignored him as she quickly gathered her things. She didn't want anything to get out of hand, but she had a feeling it was going to. Why won't he just leave me alone? She was screaming in fright in her head. She only accidentally ran into him.Sakura kept her head down in terror.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her chin harshly and yanked her face upwards.

Sakura gasped helplessly as her head was pulled up and forced to look into dull brown eyes.

Sakura was mortified as she froze. Her blood turned icy cold and her breath started a rhythm of fast small pants. Her hands began to violently tremble as her lips moved, muttering nonsense. Words began to reverberate in her head and memories began to flood into her head—

Traumatizing her

_**You're mine and nobody else's**_

_**You're mine and nobody else's**_

_**You're mine and nobody else's**_

_**You're mine and nobody else's**_

_**You're mine and nobody else's**_

…_**.**_

_**YOU'RE MINE AND NOBODY ELSE'S!**_

A blood-curling scream escaped from her lips and she punched the boy who held her chin.

He instantly flew back and hit the floor hard with a grunt.

Sakura swiftly swept up her belongings into her arms and started running down the halls as if the devil was after her. As she ran she was hoping she would get away with the situation.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was called out of her PE class and was to report to the principal's office.

As soon as she entered the office, anger erupted like a volcano.

"That's the cancer bitch that hit me in the face!" The boy angrily stabbed his finger in her direction with accusation. "She hit me in the face with no absolute reason!" There was a white bandage covering the bride of his nose. There was an ugly dark purple bruise coming from under the bandages and darkening the undersides of his eyes.

A blond busty woman sitting on the main chair narrowed her eyes at the boy dangerously. "Mind your language in my office or it's a detention for you." The kid grumbled miserably as he continued to glare at Sakura. "Saitou-san, you can get out of my office," The busty woman ordered.

The boy didn't move. He continued to glare at Sakura with those unnerving eyes.

"GET OUT!" The principal roared.

Sakura jumped at the tone of her voice. Her palms began to sweat out of fear.

"Hai, hai," He rolled his eyes at the principal and walked towards Sakura with a haughty stride. As he walked past her, he purposely bumped into her so that she stumbled in place. "Bitch," He grumbled.

The principal immediately began to scribble down on a piece of paper. "He's getting a Saturday school, two detentions and trash duty," She finished the note with her signature. She then looked up to the girl standing at the door. "Haruno Sakura, I'm Tsunade the principal of Leaf High. Please take a seat,"

Tsunade instantly pulled out a folder from the filing cabinet and opened it wide on her desk.

Sakura knew what it was.

It was all about her.

"Good grades, good citizenships on all three years of your high school. Even in that Orochimaru's AP Honors class. Congratulations, his tests are hard from what I've seen. But not as hard as mine." She continued to babble on about the folder.

Sakura eyed Tsunade warily as she suddenly went dead silent on one section of Sakura's private records. Tsunade lifted her eyes slowly and it pierced into Sakura deeply. She knew that face expression so well.

It was filled with pity.

Instantly, from corner to corner, ice covered her heart.

"Sakura," Tsunade started out hesitantly. "You need some-"

"I don't want it." She hissed between her teeth. Sakura faced away from Tsunade. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at the bookshelf full of medical books and herbs. She bit the bottom of her lip, trying to prevent the tears from running down her face.

"…help." Tsunade finished solemly.

Sakura laughed bitterly and faced the principal with unshed tears. "It's too late for that." It was painful for her to talk about previous memories as she whispered softly.

"It's never too late to get help."

"Apparently, it is." She interjected.

Silence filled the room.

The legs of the chair screeched as it scratched the floor, disrupting Tsunade's thoughts. Sakura gathered her things and started going out the door with her chin raised slightly..

Tsunade stared after her figure solemnly.

Tsunade sighed helplessly and glanced down at the file she had pulled out of her cabinet. She stared at Sakura's smiling face, with carefree eyes; it was her ID picture from her sophomore year, two years ago. She finally knew why the disguise was necessary.

She needs help.

But she's avoiding everyone.

How impossible.

The dark night was eerie as the stars blinked down upon Sakura's empty house. Her mother and Kenji-san were out eating dinner. She smiled slightly when she thought of Kenji-san's kind brown eyes behind the nerdy glasses and orange hair that was impossible to comb down.

He met her mom in the hospital. Sakura's mom, Yumi, was a nurse working there. One day, there was an emergency call about some man who was working in a warehouse when numerous computers suddenly toppled over him. He had a slight concussion but was required to stay in bed for the fear of his brain bursting a vein and drowning in blood. Sakura's mom was his day nurse and that's how it began.

They fell in love.

Sakura looked at her study table in her room, towards the photo where the three of them went on a camping trip. Their RV had died went they reached the mountains. Something in the back exploded and Kenji-san had to fix it. Sakura's mom decided that the view was pretty, since they were on the mountain and was overlooking the spacious sky. Yumi wanted to take a picture with all of them in it. When she had put the camera to a timer and everybody was ready with big smiles, they heard a roar behind them.

Kenji-san's face was full of horror as he was pulling on Sakura and her mom's arm, dashing towards the camera. Yumi had tears cascading down her face and her eyes were wide open with fear. Sakura was screaming bloody murder as she was running towards the RV, which was behind the camera. And behind the terrified family was an angry mother bear, who was awakened from her daily naps.

The timer on the camera finished and took a grand picture.

This was the picture on Sakura's nightstand.

She giggled and put the picture back where it was.

She then solemnly pulled out a photo from one of the drawers.

It was her real father.

His face was dead serious. His dark green eyes stared at the camera with no laughter or mirth as the straight line on his face, called a mouth, was motionless. It seemed as if he didn't believe in happiness or smiles. He was wearing a formal business suit with his blond hair properly combed in the right place.

When Sakura was four years old, he had left the family picture.

He was from a wealthy family who didn't believe in different status marriage.

Her mother was from a poor family.

And he was from a rich family.

It was inevitable.

Sakura put the picture away and pushed the drawer close. She sighed as she reviewed her math homework one more time. She managed to finish her homework for the first day of school, which was A LOT. As she reviewed her homework, her fingers, tangled into her pink tresses, started to pull on them lightly. Soon she began to gently massage her hand and smiled as it alleviated the pain. The wig she wore painfully pulled on her scalp and squeezed at her roots.

She winced as she hit a tender spot. Thanks to her genius and special mind, she didn't remove it till now.

Sakura sighed in frustration and let her painful aches deal with itself.

Opening up her laptop, she immediately logged on to her instant chatting program. It greeted her.

_**Welcome, BloodyRose**_

Sakura sighed. Now she was going to have to change her profile information. She wouldn't want to previous students to message her, or even talk to her. As soon as twenty minutes had passed by, Sakura finished changing her profile. In an instant, a small box appeared on her screen.

**BLINK!**

"**HYPERACTIVEBLOND" WISHES TO CHAT WITH YOU**

**CHAT OR REJECT**

Sakura debated with herself as she stared at the screen name. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't know whether to accept the person or reject it. "I…I guess it wouldn't hurt." She slowly led her mouse to the "CHAT" button and clicked it.

**HYPERACTIVEBLOND: **Hey is this Haruno Sakura?

**BLOODYROSE: **Who's this?

**HYPERACTIVEBLOND: ****I**t's me! Yamanaka Ino!

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. She then gasped when she recognized the name. It was the busty blond who had saved her from Ami. Before she could even reply to Ino, another box popped on the screen.

**INVITE SENT BY "HYPERACTIVEBLOND" TO JOIN CHATROOM 113. **

**APPROVE OR REJECT?**

Without thinking, Sakura clicked approve and immediately a bunch of IM's appeared.

**HYPERACTIVEBLOND: **Hey guys! Remember Sakura the brown curly haired girl? I invited her to our chatroom!

**EXPERTISEINWEAPONS: **Hi Sakura-chan! I'm Tenten!

**TIMIDMOUSE: **Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. I'm H-Hinata.

**TOUGHFIGHTINGGIRL:** Hey! It's Temari from English class!

Sakura stared at the screen, not knowing what to say. She tightened her fists as she read the IM's. She wasn't here to make friends. She was here to change her life and get it over with.

**BLOODYROSE: **Hi. Um I'm sorry but I have to go. I was just changing my profile.

**HYPERACTIVEBLOND: **Aw, oh well. See you later.

**TOUGHFIGHTINGGIRL: **Goodnight!

**EXPERTISEINWEAPONS: **Later!

**TIMIDMOUSE: **Goodbye

After saying their byes, Sakura closed her laptop. She stared out the window and stared at the sea-like sky as tears cascaded down her pale porcelain cheeks. She didn't even bother wiping them away. They represented the pain she felt for so long; and how slowly she would let go of it as it _slowly _leaked out of her fragile eyes.

**The next day** of school, Sakura exited the school building as she headed for her lunch spot. Already half of the day was done. Sakura lifted her head as she felt the wind blowing past her; refreshing like water. She pouted as a sudden thought hit her. She wished the wind could blow her real hair around, instead of this dreadful wig.

She dropped her stuff on the side of a tree and sat down. She leaned back against it and sighed luxuriously as she munched on her sandwich.

She looked around. There was no one in sight. The tree she was sitting at was pretty far from the school. She was in a grand grassy plain of grass, with a few trees bunched up together.

She smiled as she finished her lunch. Looking at her watch she saw she still has thirty minutes till fifth period starts. Sakura could take off the wig, since no one was around.

Carefully, she took off the wig and set it to the side. She then began to take out the pins and let her hair fall down. She started to comb her fingers through her hair and sighed as the wind blew through it. She took off her glasses and placed it on the ground gently.

What she didn't realize was that there was someone watching her the whole time-

With narrowed eyes

The watcher was revealed as the person jumped off the tree Sakura was leaning against. Sakura's eyes widened with fear and shock.

An ear-splitting scream was heard.


	4. Time to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Time to say Goodbye**

"What do you want?" Sakura pressed herself against the trunk of the tree as her eyes were wide with fear. She didn't dare stand—she couldn't; her bones were paralyzed with fear. She tightly gripped the wig by her side as her eyes were fearfully looking at the person who stood in front of her.

His vermillion teal colored eyes hardened when he saw the wig. His flaming red hair swayed from side to side as the wind blew wistfully. The complexion on his face was unbelievably pale. Dark heavy makeup caked around his eyes and a straight line on his face represented his mouth. His face was expressionless and emotionless.

Yet his eyes were the only window into his heart.

He wore a black tight t-shirt that fitted around his body, showing his developed muscles. He wasn't drastically buff, but it was well developed that anybody could tell that he could break anyone's neck easily. There was a band name called "Stained", which was designed delicately and professionally. His black jeans were fitted perfectly, and there was a stud belt to hold it in place. He had a red bandana folded and tied on right wrist as a black one was on his left wrist.

The wind blew slightly and Sakura gasped when she saw his blood red hair move—

Showing her the tattoo on left side of his forehead

"What do you want?" She repeated once more.

He ignored her question and gazed down at the wig that was clenched in Sakura's hand. He stared back at her frightened face emotionlessly, with piercing eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered, fear sharpening the tone of her voice.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, receiving a gasp from her. Wordlessly he crouched down so that he was at eye-level with her. "Explain," He stated as he pointed to the wig.

Sakura stupidly felt a small flare of bravery and glared at him weakly. She has to at least show some strength to make him back off. She didn't even break her gaze when her long pink hair was getting in her face. "I d-don't have to t-tell you anything," She stuttered.

His eyes narrowed dangerously once more. "Explain," He repeated again but his voice was much harsher this time. His patience was going thin.

She couldn't. If she dare say anything to him, he would tell everybody in the school and it will leaked throughout the neighborhood. Her identity and reputation would be completely destroyed and her past will catch up with the present. Sakura felt fire burning inside of her.

She wouldn't let herself get intimidated then humiliated.

Not again.

"No,"

Suddenly, his arms shot out fast, and hit the tree next to her head. She heard the trunk behind her crack from the strength of his hands. He leaned towards her until he was inches from her face. It was all so sudden that Sakura threw her head back to avoid him, but she made a painful contact with the tree. He was so close that his nose was practically touching the very tip of hers.

"As long as you're friends with my sister, you will explain _everything_. If you're working under some gang from Sand High, I'll kill you," He growled menacingly.

Sakura was shocked. She was confused. Didn't he want information about her false identity?

It all made sense now.

She nervously started to laugh out of relief but quickly shut her mouth when the guy's face darkened.

She smiled hesitantly after a while. "I'm not from Sand High. I came from Sound High." A dangerous aura radiated off of him. Sakura squeaked and waved her hands frantically. "No, no! Whoever your sister is, I mean no harm. I just transferred to this school because…" Her smile wavered, but she kept that fake smile on her face.

He stared unblinkingly.

And so did she.

"It's for my own good,"

Something finally flickered in his eyes. He relieved himself from his crouch and backed away. Sakura took in a deep breath. It felt good to have her personal space back. She looked down at her hands and gazed at the wig.

She glanced to the side embarrassingly. "Can you-"

"Gaara,"

"Huh?"

"…My name is Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," The guy repeated once more. He looked down at her. Since he did partially scare her for something she had nothing to do with, he should try and be as polite as he can be. "And you are?"

Sakura eyed him warily. "If I tell you my name…will you promise to keep this whole thing a secret? About the wig, the glasses and…" She looked down at her trembling hands on her lap. "The other accessories?" She was scared that he might say no, or worse—blackmail.

"I'm guessing that "fat" you have is fake too,"

"…Yeah," She admitted.

Gaara didn't say anything for a moment. "It's none of my business,"

Sakura looked up at him in shock. She soon smiled tentatively.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," She introduced herself. When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, she began to frantically put her wig on. As she was putting them on she realized that Gaara hasn't moved an inch from where he as standing. Once she finished with her decorations, she looked at Gaara straight in the eye. "I am no enemy of Temari," She finally put the puzzle together, since Temari had introduced herself to Sakura.

He didn't say anything. He merely scrutinized her.

At his satisfied nod, she turned around and began to walk towards the school. Her heart was thumping fast at what she had just encountered.

**PE period…**

"Keep running, you fat vermin!" Zabuza-sensei's voice reverberated in Sakura's head as she ran a mile for her fitness test.

She wore black shorts that reached down to an inch below her knees, and a VERY large white shirt. She sighed as she continued to run around the track. Running the mile was a pain. It was a bigger pain since she also had to wear the fatty skin.

As she ran the track, she thought about Gaara.

He had no curiosity whatsoever about her disguise, and he thought she might cause harm to his sister, Temari. He didn't question her further about her disguise, either.

Sakura pondered over his name.

Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku—

She gasped in horror.

Sabaku no Gaara!

He's the Grim Reaper.

His reputation has gone overseas and has been heard of at her old school. He was infamous for gang fights and it was even claimed that he killed two men with his bare hands who dared to meddle with his sister. There was one rumor that was so big and grand that not even Sakura could believe it.

He had gone to Juvenile Court when he murdered his father.

Sabaku no Gaara was in jail for 2 years when he was 15 years old.

Sakura was horrified as she ran her mile. He could've killed her! And nobody would've known. Her body could be lying in her own puddle of blood as he mercilessly stabbed at her unconscious body with a pocket knife. Her body would be lying next to the tree and he would laugh crazily as his eyes were going to pop out of the sockets.

Her imagination diminished as she recollected her memories before PE. He didn't seem as cruel and brutal as they had described him. He looked mean but not fierce.

He's different.

Different from the other boys…

There was no lust in his eyes when he saw her.

Nothing

Sakura scoffed. Of course he wouldn't have any lust in his eyes! How would he be turned on by a fat girl? A lying piece of fat. Sakura shook her head and continued to run. Once she finished her mile, she cooled off by stretching out her sore muscles. That run felt good, because she hadn't run in so long. She smiled at the faint memory of winning CIF for the track team.

Haruno Sakura was known as the most athletic and the smartest at Mist High. Mist High was a private school that only accepts the most athletic and intelligent students in the nation. That was the school she was attending before she went to Sound High.

Her smile disappeared when she thought about Sound High—the ghetto.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you're fast?" Zabuza-sensei rushed into Sakura's face with wide eyes. He shoved the stopwatch in her face. "You ran a mile under five minutes!" He couldn't believe it.

Momochi Zabuza has found his prized student.

He smiled creepily. Oh, all the sports he was going to sign her up.

"How do you know that she didn't cheat?" A student huffed from aside. He bends over, trying to catch his breath as he glared daggers at Sakura.

"Yeah!" Another one piped in.

"Because I watched her over lap you three times, you maggot!" He spat on the floor and pointed to the ground. "Now give me 50!"

The student was appalled. "But I don't have my wallet with me!"

"Me neither!"

Three veins popped out of his forehead as Zabuza-sensei roared at them. "I meant give me 50 pushups! Now you have to give me 100 pushups!"

Sakura tried to walk away as discreetly as possible while he was arguing with the two students. But it was impossible. Zabuza immediately caught up to her.

"I want you to join the track team, the basketball team, the soccer team, the tennis team, the swimming team and the volleyball team." He smiled at her. "You are one of those rare athletic students who come once in a fucking blue moon and I want you. So, what do you say?"

Sakura stood there for a moment, waiting for him to finish his wishes. "No,"

His smiley and kind demeanor dropped. "You don't understand," Zabuza growled. "You have no choice,"

Sakura gaped at her PE teacher. "What do you mean no choice?"

"It means you're joining," He scribbled on his clipboard with a satisfied beam on his face.

"You can't do that! That's forcing me to do something I don't want to do! I can go to the principal and complain about this! This is appalling!" Sakura watched as Zabuza scribbled on different sheets of paper.

Zabuza-sensei laughed cruelly. "Yes I can, and I don't care,"

Sakura stood there with her mouth opening and closing silently. She was quickly trying to find some, any kind of excuse to get out of this situation. "But I have a heart problem!" She shouted out stupidly.

"No you don't. If you did, you would be sitting on the bleachers like them," He pointed to the two girls who were taking their medications. "And you wouldn't have even finished a lap under a minute," He smiled at her. "I will see you next week on the track field. After all, track season is coming up first." Zabuza saluted her and walked away from a shocked Sakura.

"What about my studies?" She screamed.

"You're a smart girl! Find out a solution!" He answered.

"What about college!"

"Worry about that when you enter it!"

"But I'm allergic to the sun!"

"No you're not!"

"I have medication to take for my incurable disease!"

"You're not going to get off that easily!"

"I have a fake heart!"

All he did was laugh as he disappeared in the distance.

Sakura cursed colorful words as she stomped her way to the locker room. This day was getting uglier and uglier. She sighed as she began to dress.

Let's hope it doesn't get uglier.

The awful churning in her stomach told her something else.

**After School…**

After school finished, Sakura shot out of her class and started to walk back home quickly. She didn't want anything more to deal with. As she was walking out through the school doors, Sakura looked down at the book she was reading for English Honors: The Scarlet Letter. Sakura couldn't help herself and she opened the book, and was immediately entranced by it.

"Oof!"

Sakura fell down hard as her book went flying out of her hand. Struggling to sit up because of the weight from the fake skin, she wrinkled her nose in pain as she gingerly rubbed her bottom. She noticed her non prescribed glasses were on the floor and reached her arm out to grab it.

Before she can even grasp it, another hand grabbed it with her book in hand. Astonished, she looked at the face and gasped as she recognized it.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Here," He reached down and pulled her up before she had a chance to slap his hand away. He brought her to her feet with no sweat. The fear inside her flared. As soon as she was up, she had her eyes locked into his as if she was a rabbit and he, the wolf, ready to devour its lunch.

It then clicked into her head. He wouldn't have helped her unless…

He wants something back.

Before she can even begin a futile struggle and scream her lungs out, Sasuke released her hand and returned her book.

This left Sakura stunned as she gaped up at him.

She couldn't even release her eyes from his until-

"Why isn't it the reject," Ami sidestepped around Sasuke from behind, as she had placed her hand lazily upon Sasuke's shoulder. That gesture told Sakura everything she needed to know. "What are you doing here talking to my boyfriend?"

"I was—I-I was t-t-talking-" Sakura was still disoriented from the fear she had of Sasuke.

"Retard," Ami spat. "Nothing, but a fat ass,"

"And you're nothing but a lowly brought up girl," Sakura shot back fast.

Ami's face turned ugly. Her lips lifted up to an angry smirk. "You bitch!" She turned towards Sasuke, pouting and flashing her big eyes at him. "Sasuke-kun did you hear what she said? You-"

"Let's go," Sasuke sighed in aggravation and grabbed Ami's hand from his shoulder. He had no time to listen to this chit chat. Both he and Ami had dinner with his parents tonight.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Ami hissed in her face. "I will make your days at Leaf High hell!"

"Can you do it? Cause I'm sure someone like you wouldn't match up to what I've experienced," Sakura sneered. She was sick and tired of this, this—FAKE!

"I'll make you regret the day you were born," Ami swished her hair over her shoulder. "And by the way, stay away from my Sasuke-kun," She raked her eyes over Sakura's body with disgust.

"Why? Are you scared of a fat ass taking him away?"

Before Ami could respond, Sasuke dragged her out of the school, ignoring her protests. He walked off, hoping that his girlfriend would stop pestering at the chubby new girl

Sakura stood there, couldn't help but think about Sasuke. She stared at his figure walking away with her book limp in her hand. Guilt began to wash over her as she slowly walked on the sidewalk. Sakura had a feeling that he left with Ami to make her stop making rude remarks about Sakura.

She thought so low of him when all he tried to do is help her. He even took Ami away so she would stop causing trouble. Even more guilt over washed her as she finally realized how there were many more people who tried to help. Yet she swiped at their hand aggressively and turned her back to them.

Tsunade

Okaa-san

Tenten

Ino

Hinata

Temari

Kenji-san

Sasuke-san

Her face darkened. She wouldn't be like this if **that **never happened. All because of **him**.

"SCCCCCREEEECCHHHHHH!"

Sakura jumped frighteningly inside of the sidewalk as a car screeched next to her. It was a small green car but it was viciously fast with crazy special car effects and white racing stripes. The tinted window of the car lowered to reveal a grinning face. Temari grinned from the driver seat and lightly stepped on the pedal so that the engine revved. In the passengers' seat was Gaara while another boy sat in the back grudgingly.

"Sakura-chan, meet my baby, Fury." Temari grinned proudly as she revved the engine once more. "Want a ride home?" She offered.

Sakura still stunned by what happened. Temari suddenly showed up and scared the bejesus out of Sakura. She was in a situation where she couldn't even say anything.

"Great!" Temari crowed as she answered for Sakura. She turned around to talk to the boy who sat in the back. "Kankuro, move your fat butt and open the door for Sakura!"

He started to curse. "Why? It's not like she's fucking disable! She can find help at the end of her fucking arms!" He crossed his arms. "And I'm not your damn servant either,"

"Temari, I'm serious. I can walk home," Sakura insisted.

"Is she even gonna fit in the car?" He rudely questioned. "I'll probably be squished against the door as she hogs all the space,"

Temari glared at her brother. She turned her head to Sakura, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Sakura. My brother is—how should I put it? Very special." She turned to Kankuro with a deadly glint in her eyes. "Kankuro, open the door for her like a man now," She growled out—nicely.

"No," He spat.

"Uh, that's okay Temari-chan, I don't need a ride," Sakura smiled sweetly. "I'll walk home,"

She didn't listen to Sakura. In less than a second, Temari was out of the car and she opened the back door viciously to express how thin her patience was wearing. As Temari was reaching for Kankuro, he let out a strangled scream and frantically moved away from her demonic presence.

"Get the hell away from me, woman!" He yelled when she got to close. Kankuro cursed and accidently kicked Temari in the face. He froze and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Holy sh-"

A roar was heard and a fight began.

The whole time Gaara was silently sitting in the front, staring ahead with no surprise.

Sakura stared as the car began to move fiercely from side to side. She swore she saw the car lifted from the tires of one side and that it moved a couple of inches forward.

Suddenly, Temari popped out from the back. Her hair was disheveled and messy, as if birds were creating a lovely home in it. Three red marks, which looked a lot like scratches, ran down from her cheekbone down to her neck. Her clothes were rumpled and torn up. And she had a small blot of blood at the corner of her upper lip.

"A-are you okay?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Amazingly, Temari gave Sakura a bright genuine smile. "Never been better," She then sat on the driver's seat and buckled up. "Hop in,"

Knowing that Temari would practically drag her in the car by the hair if she rejected her offer, Sakura obeyed wisely.

As soon as she was in the car, Temari introduced Sakura to her brothers.

"Sakura, meet my two brothers: Gaara and Kankuro," Temari introduced. "Gaara is the youngest and the most mature one. Kankuro is…" She looked at Kankuro from the review mirror and laughed. "I'm not proud of you Kankuro. So, why should I talk about you?" Temari put the car into gear. "Get ready for the ride of your life!"

Sakura had barely closed the door when Temari put Fury into drive and shot out into the open road. She dodged cars that were too slow. It whipped and lashed itself around like a true demon on the streets. She had to hold onto the door handle so she wouldn't fly to Kankuro.

Her eyes flicked to the review mirror to see that Gaara's eyes were staring at her. He nodded at her slightly, acknowledging her presence. Sakura nodded back.

"Hi, Sakura," Kankuro muttered. "Sorry about my behavior."

When she turned to accept the apology him, her eyes were bulging out of her head. Kankuro was much worse off than Temari. MUCH WORSE THAN TEMARI.

Split lip.

Bruise eye.

T-shirt torn.

Bloodied nose.

Bruises on the arms.

On the—

She quickly turned her head and muttered a quiet reply when she noticed she was staring.

It was definitely rude to stare.

The fear and terror in her arose when she noticed she was sitting next to a guy. But she immediately squashed it down. Knowing that Temari was in front of her and that she would protect Sakura from her brother of he tried anything funny.

"Don't worry. I've gotten worse." Kankuro said.

"Huh?" Her thoughts scattered.

Kankuro sighed in aggravation as he pat down his ruined hair. "You've got that motherly concern in your eyes. Temari's done worse damage before. This is nothing compared to the beating she gave me for accidentally walking in her room,"

Sakura pointed to herself. "Mo…motherly concern?"

"Yeah. Your eyes have the…" Kankuro stopped at midsentence and leaned close to her face with a scrutinizing expression. "Hey!" He was surprised. "You have contacts!"

"No!" She said quickly. She whipped her head from Kankuro's curious face, trying to avoid his eyes.

Before Kankuro could bombard her with questions, Temari interrupted him. "So, Sakura," Temari's wide grin made warning bells ring. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" The twinkle in her eyes created a queasy sick feeling in the pit of Sakura's stomach.

"Um," Sakura's fingers fiddled with her books nervously as she stared outside of the moving vehicle. She thought back to the incident after arguing with Ami. Is she ready to let go of the past and look forward to the future?

Would there be promising deeds?

Or acts of harm?

Sakura opened her mouth to say that she was busy until an image of Sasuke weaved into her mind. She's been pushing everyone away, bringing a negative effect to her life.

It suddenly hit her.

If she kept this up, Sakura's going to end up lonely in the world. Nobody will offer her help or comforting words when she needed it. They were going to know, or assume, that she was going to push them away.

With no help

No helping hand

No care

"Sakura?"

Temari's voice ripped Sakura away from her little world.

She looked into the review mirror to see Temari's questioning face. "Are you busy?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I'm free on Saturday," The look on Temari's face was of satisfaction as Sakura smiled through the review mirror.

"Alright!" Temari cheered as she stopped in front of her Sakura's house. "Keep that day open for me!"

Sakura exited the car and smiled. "Will do. Goodbye,"

As the care sped around the corner of the block,, Sakura walked towards the door of her house. She took in a deep breath and smiled.

A new day stars with a new breath.

This was time to:

Release the past

And embrace the future


	5. Colors of the Heart

**Chapter 4: Colors of the Heart**

"_Gaara, I need you to pick up Sakura-chan for me while I go get the other girls to get ready for the mall." _

Gaara turned the wheel of the car and stopped it in front of the house his sister demanded him to drop by. Today was bright and the morning was beautiful. Birds were chirping, heck even the old man down the street was singing. Gaara turned off the car, stepped out of the vehicle and took in a deep breath. He quietly walked to the house.

He knocked the door three times and waited for someone to come to the door.

A kind woman with brown eyes came to the door with piles of papers in her arms and a worried look on her face. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her handbag was around her neck. She was wearing a white hospital uniform with St. Kanji on the right shoulder. Right when she saw him, she stopped dead and stared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Hello," She said slowly. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Sakura to go to my sister's house," Gaara informed.

A tired, hesitant smile spread throughout her face. "Oh, she told me about that yesterday." After a overlook at Gaara, she was seemingly satisfied. The woman walked to a nearby closet to grab a sweater. The keys in her hands jingled as she walked.

"I'm a bit late for work." She swung her coat around her small body and started walking towards one of the cars in the driveway, leaving the door open. "Be my guest and get in. She should be downstairs soon." Before she entered the car, the woman stuck out her hand to Gaara. "I'm Sakura's mother,"

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. Nice meeting you, Haruno-san," Gaara greeted and shook her hand.

She smiled and nodded, noting to herself about the boy. "Go ahead and get Sakura," With those last words, she entered the car and was out of sight within seconds.

Wasting no more time, Gaara entered the homely house and quietly closed the door behind him. A stairway to his right greeted him warmly and he was obliged to take it. As he slowly walked up the stairs, he noticed some pictures of the family and decided to take his time inspecting them.

As he saw the last one he narrowed his eyes and went back to observe them once more.

None of them had a picture of Sakura.

"Okaa-san!"

Gaara turned to see someone toweling their hair from the restroom door, which was next to the bottom of the stairs. She walked around the living room and called out for her mom once more without lifting her head from the towel. She walked back to the stairs, intending to climb it.

"Okaa-san!" The feminine voice called out once more. When she had removed the towel from her face, Gaara couldn't help but stared at her.

Her exquisite forest green eyes were bright and warm, but they widened with shock when they laid on Gaara. Her pink hair was long and luscious as it swayed around her shoulders, long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her hair was still half wet and half dry from the shower. Her pale skin glowed and radiated with life. She wore a tight white tank top that clung to her every curve, showing off her busty body that held every promise to a man. Her dark blue shorts were considered to be worn only to bed. It revealed her long, lithe legs. The legs showed constant work out yet it never did look muscular.

In other words, she was hot.

The towel dropped from her two dainty hands.

"Gaara?"

Instantly, he knew who she was.

He stared—

And stared

And stared

And stared in disbelief

She stared-

And stared

And stared

And stared in horror

Before she could even burst out, Gaara turned away from her and walked towards the living room. "Hurry up, Temari told me to pick you up." He threw over his shoulder. He looked down at his watch and let out a little sigh. "We're running fifteen minutes late."

Sakura stood there, her heart beating faster within minutes. "O-okay," She squeaked and ran upstairs as fast as she can. As soon as she had entered her room, she slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing hard and heavy as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

He saw her—without her disguise on.

…**without her disguise on**

She moaned and stuffed her face in her hands. This wasn't suppose to happen! Now the infamous Grim Reaper knows who Haruno Sakura truly is.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and went stiff. Her eyes were sunken deep into her skull, creating dark smudges under her eyes. Panic and pure terror was reflected from the mirror…from her eyes. Her chin was trembling and she couldn't control it. Sakura brought her hands up to her face and noticed how they were cold and clammy.

Weak

Weak

Weak

Sakura shakily went to the mirror and gripped it by the sides with weak grip.

A loud crash reverberated throughout the house as she flung it across the room. "I will not be weak, again," She growled out and slapped herself harshly in the face, trying to get a grip on herself. "Haruno Sakura, you made a promise to yourself yesterday and you will keep it. You are not the weakling you used to be," She emphasized on each word. Once a minute had went by, she smiled contently and went to the closet, getting ready to go to the mall.

When Gaara had heard glass shattering, he reacted fast and ran up the stairs, knowing that it had came from Sakura's room. But as soon as his fingertips touched the knob to Sakura's room, he heard a voice—

Full of determination and strength

He paused at the door, thinking for a moment then slowly retreated back down the stairs. As Gaara walked back to the living room, he pondered about the pink-haired girl upstairs.

Haruno Sakura is a hottie…in disguise.

Why?

"I'm ready," A soft voice said from behind.

Gaara stood up slowly and turned around. Sakura was in her fat reject disguise, tugging nervously at her fake curly brown hair as her feet shuffled. She was wearing large grey sweats; it was horribly matched with a purple shirt that had a disturbing yellow smiley face on it.

He looked at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, tugging at the curly brown hair once more. "I'm ready,"

Without another word, Gaara walked out of the house and into the smoky grey car. Once they were inside, he pulled the car out of the driveway and started his way to the mall, which was about an hour away. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Sakura to see her looking outside with a contented expression.

Sakura smiled slightly as she looked at the passing cars. She didn't need to talk to Gaara or listen to music to be comfortable in the silence they were in.

"You said you came from Sound High School, right?" Gaara questioned.

She hesitated. "Yeah," She said softly, hatred clouding her voice.

Sakura didn't want to talk about her past. She looked out the window, admiring how the cars were sped by as if time was going by really fast. It was splendid and wonderful to imagine if time could be in her control. She smiled and shook her head at her silliness.

After a long silence, Gaara spoke. "I have a question for you, Sakura-san," Gaara's deep voice made her tremble unconsciously.

"What is it?" She whispered, a horrible feeling crept up in her.

"How much pain do you hold?"

Sakura bowed her head low, her fists clenching at her unfavorable shirt, the white bone protruding from the her skin of her knuckles. All those horrendous memories she has fought so hard to run away from were coming back to her.

"Too much for an ordinary girl to handle." She whispered, biting down on her lip and didn't dare to look at Gaara. She cleared her throat and made her voice strong. "Can you stop prying into my past, Gaara-san? It's becoming unnerving. I don't want my past to be revealed. I'm sure with the reputation and the history you have you would feel the same,"

Silence surrounded the two teens.

Sakura breathed out slowly, relieved.

"I suffer from insanity," Gaara stated after a few moments. "Throughout my whole life I've been in the corner alone, ignoring everyone. One day my father did the unthinkable and I killed him," Sakura was only able to stare at him. "...I'm sorry for delving in your past," Gaara apologized.

Sakura didn't respond because she was shocked. She had just "snapped" at him and here he is telling her about his life. She nodded, signifying that she understood. Nothing more was needed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I pried into your privacy. It's only fair,"Gaara replied. It was quiet again. Gaara reached for the radio and turned it on, trying to make the silence more comfortable, since none of them were talking.

_You've been hurt by unhealing pain and sadness_

_Together, let's carry each others incredible past_

_Don't give up on living_

_I want to protect you and your fading smile_

_Don't say that "I can't laugh" or "I hate people"_

_There's a meaning for everything..._

_One day we'll understand each other._

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and then she laughed at the irony of the song. Gaara stared impassively at the traffic, a slight smile playing on his face. This song was what would bring these two different yet similar souls together.

They would survive through the hardships of their lives.

A few wee minutes later, the mall appeared in their view. It was a huge store that occupied a wide acre of land. Gaara pull the car into the parking lot, cruising around to park and they exited the vehicle. Silently, they walked inside the crowded mall, searching for the group of girls.

"Sakura!"

Sakura and Gaara turned their heads and immediately spotted the girls. They were sitting under a straw umbrella in front of a café restaurant. Drinks in their hands, they waved at the pair energetically. Sakura's face broke into a smile and the two walked towards the small crowd.

"Hi!" Temari chirped.

"H-hi!" Hinata stuttered as she greeted shyly.

"Hey!" Ino's bright smile made Sakura blink a few times.

"Hello," At the side of Tenten's cheeks, two mischievous dimples appeared.

Sakura waved at each one of them. "Hi, guys," She smiled at them, fingering at her purse nervously. "So are you ready to shop?"

"We'll shop till we drop!" Ino jumped up, an ecstatic smile on her face as she stretched her lazy body, causing her spaghetti strap to hike up higher, showing curious onlookers her belly pierce.

"Let's go then!" Temari squealed as she lead the group of girls to the closest store. "Gaara! That's for the help you can go now!"

Gaara nodded and turned around.

"Thank you for the ride, Gaara," Sakura smiled. He paused in his walk, acknowledging her thanks and gratitude. Without another word he left.

"What do you think of this one?" Ino grinned and held up a blank tank top. It had a "made-in" blouse, giving it a shear sexy look in an appropriate style.

"It looks good," Sakura's throat was clogged as she glanced around, eying the cute and sexy clothes around her. She desperately wanted to try on those clothes on her REAL body. Her nose twitched and her eyes began to water slightly. She missed wearing those clothes outside, laughing with her friends; all carefree. Who wouldn't?

"I'm gonna go try it on," Ino squealed and ran to the dressing room.

Once the girls had entered the store, they all had separated, hunting for clothes like demons. Sakura lingered around the skirt section, reminiscing about the past and her body. She looked at a denim one, stretching it around and sighed depressingly. Sakura reluctantly left and wandered around the t-shirts. Sakura smiled and grabbed a few.

Two salesperson's were watching the fat girl choosing tiny shirts with expertise. Their lips curled when the brown curly haired girl walked towards the mirror, placing the shirts against her body, testing them out.

"What in the world is she doing?"

"Should we break the news to her that she's fat?"

"And that those clothes wouldn't fit on her?"

"Haha, you're too cruel, Megumi-san,"

"Well, someone has to speak the truth,"

"Especially for a fat reject,"

As the two soprano voices flitted away, Sakura stood there sadly, looking down at the csmall lothes she had in her hands. She then looked into the mirror in front of her. She was the fat reject, the cancer patient, the smart one, the liar.

Two years ago, she was the hottest thing on school grounds.

Two years ago, she had friends who had "connections".

Two years ago, she was deemed the "Most Athletic Female".

Two years ago, she had gotten an award for the highest score on a _world's_ test.

And one day changed her whole life.

"Sakura!" Are you getting anything?" Temari popped out of now where, punk clothes and accessories hanging around her arms, neck and waist. She stared at the clothes in Sakura's arms curiously; it was obvious that none of them would fit the fat cancer patient.

"I'm getting clothes—for my cousin!" Sakura came up with an excuse fast.

Temari frowned. 'How about you? Shouldn't you get clothes for school?"

"I have enough clothes," Sakura smiled a bit too hard, hoping that Temari would drop the subject and let her buy the clothes for her "cousin".

Seemingly satisfied, Temari nodded and shrugged. She moved away from Sakura and continued looking around for more punk clothing and stud belts.

Once she was gone, Sakura rushed quickly on her pudgy legs towards the dressing room. She grabbed the number sign and streaked into one of the dressing rooms. Once she was in, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her unattractive self...

She was crazy, but the need to see herself was powerful.

Quickly, she started to remove the fake skin. Starting from top to bottom; Sakura then ripped the wig off and threw it in to the corner of the small dressing room along with the hair net; her rich pink hair swayed around her body. She then threw her clothes on top of it and hungrily reached for the clothes she wanted to buy and wear for herself.

Wearing a summer white dress, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. The dress ended at her mid-calves, held at her shoulders by two inch straps. It was practically made for her body-it was perfect. It didn't have a plunging neck line or showed excessive skin to wandering eyes.

Her admiration turned into horror.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino's voice screeched throughout the numerous dressing rooms. "I wanna see what you're trying on!"

_Step, step, step_

_Thump, thump, thump_

"She was walking towards here when I last saw her," Temari's voice informed. "I think she's in this room," Her friend's footstep became faster and quicker, coming closer to Sakura's dressing room.

_Step, step, step, step, step, step-_

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

Sakura threw the dress far away from her and reached for her other clothes. But it was too late. A split second later, the door of the dressing room was wrenched open.


	6. A Soul of Steel

**Chapter 5: A Soul of Steel**

Ino's face turned into a tomato from the embarrassment. The pink haired girl looked at Ino as if she caught her doing a sinister act. She was stripped to her underwear and bra. Ino couldn't help but sweep her eyes at her body; an ugly black jealousy gnawed at her soul.

This pink haired girl was HOT!

"I'm—I...s-so...bye," Ino stuttered and swung the door shut. She leaned against it and stared at Temari with wide eyes. "That was not Sakura!"

Temari's neutral face was cleared for a second. Suddenly, it split into a smile and she slapped her knees in laughter. "You were looking at somebody else?" She roared in laughter.

"It's not funny, four tail!" Ino growled and pushed herself away from the door. She grabbed Temari's wrist and dragged her outside of the dressing rooms. "This is your fault. You said Sakura was inside,"

"I thought she was!"

"Well, she wasn't! That was the only room occupied!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing!"

The voices diminished and Sakura was still holding her breath. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode in her chest and her eyes were watering from the act. But she dare not breathe because she feared that someone out there will hear her, then approach the terrorized female. Sakura suddenly let the air out and began to take in deep gulps of air. Sakura looked into the mirror and froze into realization.

Ino didn't recognize her.

Was she really that different from her real appearance?

Sakura turned to the mirror and stared at herself. She nodded as she posed in different angles.

She really did look different from the other "Sakura".

She began to chuckle in relief. Her secret was only known by one person in the school. And she knew that it was safe with Gaara.

Sakura shook her head at her stupidity and began to change. Everything was going to go back to normal. Or what she believe is normal. "I'm such an idiot," She scold at herself and went outside.

"Sakura! Where were you?" Ino screeched when Sakura approached the group outside of the store. She was drinking a smoothie while Hinata and Tenten were sharing a huge pizza and soda.

"I was inside looking at the shirts," Sakura said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. She lifted up the bag to show her friends. "I bought some clothes for my cousin. I know she likes them a lot,"

Temari suddenly bent over the side of her chair and showed Sakura a bag. "We got this for you!" She handed it to her and smiled. "It was nothing much, but since you weren't buying anything for yourself, we got you something,"

Sakura smiled. "Really?" She reached for the bag and opened it. Inside was a white EXTRA large shirt with the words: "Want my number?" on the front. On the back of the shirt was: "1-800-YOU-WISH". She laughed and hugged each of her friend. "Thank you so much!"

As they were hugging and squealing in laughter, a group of girls were approaching them.

"Well, well, well," Ami said in a snotty voice. "If it isn't the fat reject and her slutty friends," She fake eyelashes fluttered as she took in the image of Sakura. "It looks like you just came out of the garbage. What's with that ugly shirt?" She snorted.

"Yeah, it's so disgusting!" One of Ami friend's joined.

"Who heard of purple and grey mashed together?"

"It's because she's an idiot!" They all began to laugh.

Sakura was fuming with anger. Here, she was having a good time with her friends and now the ugly group came. She was through with accepting Ami's attitude with a silent demeanor. She was through having herself being hit upon with rough words and disgusted looks.

Haruno Sakura was angry.

And when she was angry—she turns into a beast.

"She probably got it from a sewer!" Ami sneered.

Sakura took a step forward. "Actually, I didn't. Because if I did I would've seen your ugly face there,"

There was a moment of silence.

Temari grinned and pointed at Ami's shock face. "She just-"

"I know what she did!" Ami snarled at the punk girl. She stepped up closer to Sakura so that their noses were one inch apart. "So you think you got what it takes to stand up to me? Finally growing a spinal cord?"

"I've got everything I need," Sakura spat back. "Except you doing have everything do you?"

"I have money, fame and a boyfriend," Ami sneered. "What more do I need? Fat?" She laughed as her friends giggled cruelly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No, it's just that you need respect. But people from lowly family doesn't get much, don't they?"

"You, whore!" Ami brought her drink up and threw it at Sakura.

Luckily, Sakura saw her intention earlier and pushed the drink back to Ami. It splashed into her hair, face and down her naked bosom of her V-cut shirt. The soda soaked up in her white shirt, making the soda evident on her pure white shirt. Sakura smirked when she saw Ami's face turn into pure horror.

"You horrible horrible whore!" Ami screeched. Her friends fluttered around her, paper towels in hand, trying to remove the stains of the soda. "Get away from me!" She pushed her friends away and looked over to Sakura to recognize someone behind her. Her eyes immediately glowed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her venomous voice turned sugar coated sweet, luring the boys into her trap.

"Oh, crap," Temari cursed. "Now she's going to try and get her boyfriend to do the dirty work,"

"Don't worry, Sakura," Ino reassured. "I'll be there to back you up, if the bastard decides to do something for Ami,"

Sasuke walked up to his girlfriend with a deadly swagger. His eyes swept up and down her body, looking at her white stained t-shirt to her clammy skinny legs. His dark eyes stared at her face as she pouted and sniffed in a way that made Sakura disgusted.

Ami pointed a finger to Sakura and wailed. "Look what this fat retard did to me! You girlfriend! Watanabe Ami! She dared to do this to me!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

The pinkette felt as if the oxygen in her legs were swept out of her. She struggled to breath as he walked up to her, his emotionless stoic face making her knees weak. She felt the familiar fear rush up her spine. Sasuke walked up to her till there was three inches of space in between them. His coal eyes pinned her green emerald ones with demand. Sakura willed herself not to take a step back, for it will initiate-

"You disgust me," His smooth voice was out.

From behind, Ami grinned like a mad man. She flicked off Sakura as Sasuke was talking to her. The fake girl even high fived her friends in the air.

"Did you hear me," Sasuke's voice was hard and cold. "Ami?"

"What?" Her glee was wiped off of her face and replaced with shock.

Sasuke turned around, away from Sakura to look at his fake girlfriend. "I hate to repeat myself, but I guess it will have to do." He narrowed his eyes, causing a gasp to come from Ami and her friends. "You...disgust...me,"

"What?" Ami's brown eyes were filled with hurt and shock. "Sasuke-kun, do you know what you're saying?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose. He then grabbed her hand harshly and walked towards the other side of the mall. "It's about time both of us had a talk together,"

As Ami and Sasuke disappeared to the other side of the mall, Ami's so-called friends sneaked away.

Temari whistled low. "That is one scary boyfriend,"

Hinata gulped and nodded. "My heart is still beating fast,"

Ino snorted. "That's not scary compared to my dad," She shivered. "He's an angry man whenever I raise up the bill to my cell phone,"

Temari rolled her eyes. "No, duh, woman! You talk on the phone twenty four-seven. If possible, you should get surgery to have it glued to the side of your head."

She agreed and nodded as she rubbed her silver cellphone. "I can never live without my baby,"

"My baby?" A deep voice came from behind her.

Sakura's eyes took in a guy with his friends.

"Shikamaru!" Ino's innocent baby blue eyes turned demonic. She snarled and smacked the boy on the head. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you sneaking up behind me?"

The dark haired boy yelped and rubbed the back of his head. "Troublesome woman! What's wrong with you?" His black eyes narrowed as he sighed tirelessly. "How can I put up with you?"

"What?" Ino's eyes snapped fire.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you shouldn't be messing around with your girlfriend like that," A blond haired guy smiled wickedly. "Remember what happened last time?" His blue eyes filled with mirth spotted Hinata and he practically screamed. "Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and her fingers began to twitch nervously. "H-hi Naruto,"

Sunshine boy dashed to Hinata's side and enveloped her in an enormous hug.

WHACK!

Sunshine boy was behind the clouds.

"OW!" Naruto yelped and tended to his head. "What the hell was that for?"

The mature boy stood over Naruto with piercing lavender eyes. His scary demeanor rivaled Sasuke's. The guy narrowed his eyes as Tenten stood by his side with a slight blush evident on her face. "Naruto, you know Neji doesn't like it when you glomp onto Hinata like that," Tenten sighed.

"You idiot," Neji said. He grabbed his cousin's hand and dragged her to the other side of the table.

Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long day-

A long but enjoyable day.

"Sasuke!" Ami's voice was annoying him to his limit. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke dragged her limp body to the other side of the mall, walking through random doors and long hallways until he finally managed to get out of that wretched mall. He growled. He didn't even want to be in the mall in the first place. It was his stupid girlfriend that dragged him everywhere.

As if he was some plaything.

"Sasuke!" Ami whined. She tried pulling her wrist from his grasp, but it only tightened. "You're hurting me!"

Sasuke roughly pulled her in front of him and finally let go of her wrist.

"What was that for?" Ami bit the bottom of her lip as tears cascaded down her face. "Why are you like this?" She looked up at him with her sad brown chocolate eyes.

Sasuke was ruthless. "We're over,"

A moment of silence.

"What?" Her voice was soft, unexpected. Ami looked at her boyfriend with a face full of shock, eyes full of despair and a demeanor that defined the word: fury. "What did you say?"

"We're over,"

The purple haired teen let out a growl full of anger and agony. "No!" She shook her head from side to side, causing her long hair to slap in her the face. "No, what do you mean we're over? We're not suppose to be like this! We're suppose to be Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" Ami grabbed at Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from hers. "I'm sick and tired of you whining for my attention. It's enough."

"Why? Why are you doing-"

Sasuke interrupted her. "Stop acting like a foolish idiot," He snapped. Immediately, Ami shut her mouth. "We're over. I'm tired of you,"

Ami didn't give up. "It's because of that fat bitch, isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

She let out a scream. "What is she to you? What? Are you attracted to her, huh?"

Sasuke turned his back to Ami and started walking away. "It's because she finally made me realize who my partner is," He whispered to himself.

Ami crumpled to her knees and watched her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend leave her alone. She ignored the sympathetic looks from the bystanders as she stared after him. "Haruno Sakura," She growled, her mascara running down her face. "I will make you life a living hell,"

And that was a promise.


	7. The Athletic Reject

**Chapter 6: ****The Athletic Reject**

Today was a beautiful day-

For Haruno Sakura

She stepped outside of her house with a bright shiny smile on her face, stepped down the stairs with energy that rivaled medicine, walked down to the school with an atmosphere that scientists would never be able to define.

It was glorious.

The pinkette strolled through a park, taking in a deep breath of nature around her. The healthy green grass shone and glistened under the sun with vitality, the children were laughing, playing smiling, and the wind swayed by with a comforting gesture.

It was spectacular. That is until-

"Take this bitch!"

Sakura gasped as a car sped down the street and came to a screeching stop next to her. Within a split second, eggs were being thrown through the windows of the car, splattering on the cement and on Sakura. She dropped her books and held up her hands to her face in defense, but it didn't stop the eggs from pelleting down upon her.

Three minutes later, the car sped down the block and made a sharp right turn.

She stood there, seething in anger as she walked back home. How dare Ami and her stupid friends take it this far. Sakura didn't understand and tried to put the puzzle pieces together as she marched up the stairs of her house. But nothing came up.

She wrenched the door open with a growl and stomped into her house.

"Sakura?" Her mother's head popped from the kitchen door. But Sakura was quick enough to make a dash for the stairs.

"I forgot something important!" She screamed before she shut closed her bedroom door. Sakura leaned against it for a couple of seconds, trying to get the air rushing down her lungs. She then rushed to the restroom, took a three minute shower and threw on clean clothes. As soon as she finished, she looked in the mirror and her eyes widened.

The fake fatty skin she has was ruined with the eggs Ami and her friends threw at Sakura. Some of them made it through the tragedy, but it wasn't enough. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw that she looked like she "lost" 35 pounds. How is she going to explain this?

A soft knock to the door distracted her from the horrible tragedy.

"Sakura, this is Kenji," A low voice said from behind the door. "It's 7:25AM and I was wondering if you needed a ride to school."

"Thanks and yes please!" Sakura yelled through the door. She looked back at the mirror and let out a screech of anger before she grabbed her books and bag, rushing out the door.

Kenji's kind brown eyes took in the sight of Sakura. His head cocked to the left. "You look like you lost weight."

Her mother appeared by his side. "A lot," She frowned, her eyes asking for an explanation.

Sakura sighed. "I know I look like I lost weight, but some of that fake skin I bought was cheap and is now unusable." She growled as she collected her belongings and headed for the door.

"Do you want to skip school?" Her mother's hands began to wring nervously.

She turned around, smiled and shook her head. "No, my English class is going to talk about some camping trip and I have to do some stupid track event for school around three."

Kenji scratched the back of his orange hair. "Oh! You joined the track team?"

Sakura grimaced as she remembered the past events. "I was forced into it." She went to her mom and kissed her cheek. "Bye, mom. I'll see you later," Her mother gave her a firm hug and waved bye to Sakura and Kenji.

Within three seconds, Kenji's small blue car was driving down the streets, at the pace of a snail. Sakura patiently sat there, picking at her baggy gray sweats. "So, how do you like this town so far?" His curious brown eyes were glued to the road.

"It's okay," Sakura nodded. She fixed the glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. "It's different, but in a good way; it's a good change,"

Kenji nodded, smiling as he saw Sakura was in a mood of content. "Yes," He agreed. "It is a good change," His eyebrow then raised. "So, what place am I expecting for the track meet? First?" He grinned.

Sakura laughed quietly. "That Sakura just might do that. But I highly doubt it,"

After all, she was the best female athlete in Mist High.

Kenji drove away from the school after dropping off Sakura. She turned around and walked up to the entrance of the school. Ami and her friends were loitering around the gates, exchanging venomous glares with Sakura.

"How long did it take you to get all of that egg out of your hair?" One of them jeered at her.

"Probably forever since her hands can't reach her head with her fat in the way!"

Sakura swished past by as their laughter echoed down the hallways. She stomped towards her locker, her fingers gripping the books in her hands with intensity. She was so concentrated on opening her lock, that she didn't hear someone approaching her from behind.

"Hello?" A hand swayed in front of her face.

"Huh?" Sakura looked away from her lock to see Ino there next to her. "Hey!" She grinned and threw her books in the locker, switching it for her math and English folder.

"Did you lose weight?" Ino's face was priceless. "Damn! I want to lose that much weight!"

Sakura blushed and sighed heavily. "Thank. I've been exercising to lose weight these days,"

Ino grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "We have to do it together! Let's exercise from now on together so that we can both reach the goal we want!" Her blue eyes sparkled with challenge and success.

"Okay," Sakura giggled and closed her locker. All her evil demons flew away since her friend was there to cheer her up. "Let's go to class,"

Suddenly, Ino's face went stricken. "Sakura!" She wailed and flung her arms around her neck. "I'm not in your Chemistry class anymore!"

"What?"

"Orochimaru put me in a different period!" Ino growled and clenched her fists. "Why in the world did he do that?"

"Maybe it's because you flirt with the guy who sits behind you too much," Sakura teased as they began to walk to their destination.

"Sakura!" Temari ran up to the two friends, a flyer in hand. "Remember what Kurenai-sensei was talking about?" She handed Sakura the flyer. "About the field trip we're taking to the legendary pond of that one book we're reading,"

"Yuki no hana?" Sakura pondered aloud as she looked over the flyer.

Temari's face brightened. "Yeah! That story! There's a meeting at lunch about it,"

"When is the trip?"

"Around next week during the weekend," Temari rushed past them, waving her hands. "I have to go and pass around these flyers! See you later!"

Sakura sighed as she heard the bell ring. "Let's go to class, Ino,"

Brown eyes gazed throughout the green field, soaking up in the sun, sighing as he watched his team members stretching their limbs. The intelligent eyes observed the rival team for today, studying their motives, their strengths and weaknesses.

"Haku!" A female competitor ran up to the team captain, her lean muscles stretching. "We're ready for the track meet,"

His feminine lips puckered as he watched one of the boys hurtling over the bars. "Okay, let's get the team together,"

Sakura grumbled in anger as she stomped her way to the field. "God damn," She cursed as she drew closer to the field. She would do anything in her power to get out of this meet, but when she talked to Zabuza about it, he said he would give her an automatic "F". And a nerdy girl does not want an F on her transcript.

"Don't worry, Haurno," Zabuza roared in laughter as he clapped her back with his huge hand. "You've got this all together,"

She turned to Zabuza, her hand held out. "Where's the sheet with the track events?"

"You're a smart girl," He laughed and handed it to her.

Green eyes scanned the paper, looking for the events she was to attend.

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

She nodded in satisfaction. "I only have four events. That's good," She handed the paper to Zabuza, giving him a smile. "I only have four events," She repeated.

Zabuza coughed in his hand. "There's a backside to the paper,"

"…WHAT?" She screeched and turned the paper over to see her name appear three more times. "I can't have seven events! That's impossible! You can get in trouble for that! I could only have four events the most, you bastard!" Sakura roared.

The coach only bellow in laughter and walked away. "You're my prized athletic student, Haruno. I'm not going to let you off that easy!"

"I just got called up by the National Guard! I'm going to the war as a part of the surge thingy!"

"There is no war!"

"My aunt is flying from China today! She only has one arm and two pieces of luggages! She needs me to carry them!"

"She can get help from the airport assistance,"

"I can't drive to Mist High! My keys are locked in my car, my car is locked in the garage and my mom is away for the week with the key to the garage!"

Zabuza only laughed as he turned the corner. "The track meet is on Leaf High school grounds, Haruno,"

Growling out like an animal, Sakura ripped the papers into bits of pieces and flung them everywhere. She screamed in frustration and stomped on the bits of paper, swinging her hands around like a wild monkey. Sakura huffed and panted as she smoothed down her fake hair and clothing. When she looked around she realized the Mist High teens were staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She screamed at the Mist High competitors. They immediately looked away from her.

"Haku-senpai, that girl is scary!"

"Did you see the way she screamed and yelled at her coach?"

"She's a beast!"

Haku stared at the curly brown haired girl as she stalked away, her demeanor filled with an aura so recognizable. Her voice seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger to it. He grunted then turned away, his chocolate brown hair fluttering in the wind. "Let's get ready for the meet,"

Sakura sat on a secluded corner of the area, staring at the competitors as music played in her ears. She found comfort when listening to music before her event was next.

_These are limits when one's buried_

She watched the events with skilled eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she saw one of the boys take the lead from the rivaled school. "Haku?" She whispered as she concentrated on the boy. Haku jumped over the hurtles with skill and speed, his nimble feet grazing the ground as he won the event with 10 seconds in the lead.

_The body's left the soul_

She watched him stretch out his body, warming down his sudden burst of adrenaline. Sakura watched him with longing eyes, wanting to go over and hug her big 'older brother'. She sighed and stood up, turning her back on Haku as she got ready for her next event.

_Could we have known_

"Sakura! You're up!" Zabuza ushered the pinkette to the track field, removing her jacket and handing her a hair tie. "Remember, concentrate and run,"

Sakura mumbled something incoherently as she accepted the hair ban. She tied her fake hair out of her face and walked to the track field. "I hate you,"

Zabuza laughed. "I hate your attitude, but I love your spirit,"

_Never would I, helped to nail down_

She went to her lane, placing one foot in front of the other as she stretched her lazy limbs. Sakura breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose as she jumped up a couple of times. Her muscles, skills were coming back to her.

The girl next to her snorted. "You know there's not award at the end of the meet, right?"

Sakura looked at the girl with an arch brow. "There never is an award. Only status in place,"

The girl laughed cruelly as she stretched her arms. "Just making sure that you don't expect food at the end of your race,"

She snorted. "Just watch my fat ass beat yours,"

"As if you can," The girl sneered.

"Want to bet?" Sakura challenged.

The girl held out a hand, a smirk on her face. "If you beat me, I will give you twenty dollars and my respect,"

"That's not enough," Sakura snorted. "I want you to drop the track team and scream out my victory at the top of your lungs," She held out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," But before they shook on it, the girl pulled back her hand.

"We had a deal, but I don't want to gain any weight," She giggled and went back to her stretches.

Sakura shook her head, continuing her stretches.

"Alright!" A old man approached the seven competitors, his clipboard tucked under his arm. "You know the rules. If you cross the other line, you are disqualified. If you attack the runners, distract the runners or even speak to the runners next to you, you are disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Yes," All the members nodded.

"Good, we will start now," The old man went to the sidelines, a special gun in his hand. Slowly, he raised it to the air, his weary old eyes watching the seven members.

"Ready," Immediately, all of the competitors went down to their hutches.

"Set," They fixed their footing into the starting blocks.

The old man pulled the trigger and a soft pop resonated throughout the grounds. Within a split second, all of them sprinted to the finish line.

"Sakura, you can do it!" Hinata yelled.

"GO FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino hollered.

"You got it girl!" Temari cheered.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Tenten roared.

Sakura's mind was in center and she was sprinting to her destination. Her limbs were stretching, taunt as she sprinted to the finish line. Her event was to run two full circles around the track field. Sakura did her breathing practice and she began to inch forward.

All four of Sakura's friend's eyes bulged out of her head as they watched the well rounded proportional teen increasing the distance between herself and the other competitors. Like the rest of the crowd, they gaped as they watched the fat girl run around the track.

She grinned in satisfaction as she finished her first lap. Sakura unconsciously nodded, now putting her full power and strength into her final lap. She sprinted through her lane, now finishing half a lap within less than seven seconds.

35 feet-

Suddenly, a empty bottle of water skidded across the rocky track field, sliding underneath Sakura's foot which was just about to land on the ground. Her feet flew from underneath her and she went plunging on the ground. The small rocks bit into her palms and knees, tears prickling at her eyes. She winced as she tried to get up.

Soon all the other runners were passing her.

"Seems like you're going to lose your bet," The girl in the next lane sneered.

35 feet-

"Damn it," Sakura cursed and got back up. She sprinted like hell towards the finish line. There was no way in hell she was going to let that skinny witch win this match.

27 feet-

The crowd felt the air that was full of tension and of suspense. When the fat girl had tripped, they had winced and 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. But now that she was back up, they watched as she quickly closed the distance that was there. She was now challenging the first two runners.

18 feet-

Sakura felt the adrenaline pump through her veins and forced her feet to cross the distance. Soon enough, within a second, she was the first one again. She smiled in glee and watched the finish line with determination flashing through her eyes.

10 feet-

Quickly, Sakura had ducked her head before her whole body had pass through the finish line. She had finished her event and was now slowly pacing herself.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ROCK!" The crowd was cheering with happiness and glee. This was unsuspected event and they got sucked into it.

The girl bowed her head in defeat and walked to Sakura. She sheepishly scratched the back of her head and toed her foot in the ground. "Uh, sorry about…you know…making fun of you and disparaging you," Her brown eyes were apologetic and full of wonder. "I give you my respect, twenty dollars and…" The girl took in a deep breath and screamed. "SAKURA IS THE BEST RUNNER EVER!"

Sakura laughed and shook her hand. "No, that's okay. I forgive you," She shook the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

She grinned. "My nickname is Tsunami. And since you're my friend that's what I want you to call me," She then looked back to her team and winced. "Uh, oh. My captain looks angry. I gotta go, bye Sakura!" Tsunami waved her hand and was gone.

Sakura's eyes watched as Tsunami went to Haku, who was gazing back at Sakura with a scrutinizing gaze. She smiled and tipped at Haku with her hand that went from her forehead to the air. That was a secret message, an original motion between the two.

Haku smiled as he watched Sakura walk away, relieved that he knew where she was residing. But there was a gnawing question that was trying to come out. Why was she dressed like that? Why is she wearing a disguise, hiding her true self?

How did she gain weight that fast?

He sighed and walked away, knowing that the answers will be provided soon.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret**

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino yelled as she entered the yellow bus. "We have to hurry up and get inside or the bus will leave without us!" She disappeared within three seconds.

"Aren't you excited?" Temari nudged Sakura's side as they walked towards the bus. "Finally, we're going to see the legendary pond that resides within this book," She tapped on a small book with her finger. "We can learn more about the wonders and possibilities of the character's death,"

Sakura chuckled as they entered the bus. Temari was always a fanatic when it came to literature. "I'm sure you will get the surprise of your life,"

Oh, how true Sakura's words were

"Oh, god, it's the fatass!" Ami sneered from her bus seat as Sakura passed by. "Why don't you ride on top of the bus so that you won't squish us with your drastically rounded self?" She covered her mouth and laughed along with her friends.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Ami. Throughout her days at Leaf High, she managed to grow a backbone and refuse to let Ami walk over her. She slide over an empty seat and sighed. There was enough room for another person, but Temari was with Tenten and Ino was sitting with Hinata.

"Look at the fat loner there!" Ami crowed, causing the whole bus to look back at Sakura. "No one is going to risk sitting next to her without getting fat themselves!"

The whole bus laughed, making Sakura's face flush with embarrassment and anger.

Suddenly, the bus went silent when someone slid next to Sakura. Ami's mouth dropped open and pain reflected from her eyes. "S-sasuke-kun?" She whispered in shock.

Sasuke's dark eyes stared at each and every person on the bus until they turned around and looked away from him. He glared at his ex-girlfriend, snorted when he saw the pain look on her face. His action was nothing compared to what Ami has done to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously with her brown eyes, but he didn't look at her. Soon the bus was moving and she let her head fall back to the seat, looking out the window as the scenery passed by.

An hour later and Sasuke spoke.

"What is your greatest fear, Haruno-san?" He asked, his voice low and monotone.

"What?" Sakura turned around to Sasuke, her eyes narrowing in self-defense and protection. "What did you say?"

"What is your greatest fear?" Sasuke's eyes were pinned to Sakura, never wavering from her face. He watched as fear started growing in her eyes and he quickly added, "An everyday fear," But that didn't help.

Sakura turned away from Sasuke, her fist clenched next to her thigh, obscured from his view. How could she say her fear? Why would she say her greatest fear? She closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. "I have no fear, Uchiha-san," She said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke's brow arched and a small smirk appeared on his face. "You could've fooled me,"

"What is your greatest fear?" Sakura turned around, her eyes pinned to his. "Is there something in the world that makes you quiver in fear, your heart racing in desperation for a freedom, escape and the cold blood frozen in your veins?" Sakura was panting by the end of her rant.

"Water," Sasuke said simply.

Sakura paused, her demeanor of terror vanishing. "Water?" She said softly.

"I fear the water," He said again. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "But you're the only one who knows that,"

A blush crept to her face and Sakura stuttered. "U-uchiha-san, what do you want?"

Sasuke merely grunted and turned away from her. "We're here," He stood from his seat and made his way down the aisle. Sasuke sighed as he stood outside, looking up at the clear blue sky. He wanted a connection, between him and the reject of the school:

And he had no idea why.

Sakura blinked and slowly stood. What was Sasuke's reason for sitting next to her? She shook her head and sighed. She would never know.

"Now this is the pond from the book I assume you are currently reading in your English class," The tour guide led the group of teens to a pond. Sakura was dragged by Ino to look over the railing and her eyes bulged open. This was no ordinary pond. The group was standing on top of a viewing balcony. The pond didn't even look like a pond! It was huge! It covered many space, but was tranquil. Not a single ripple went through the pond.

"Wow," Sakura whispered in wonder as she leaned over the railing to look in the pond. The pond was about twenty to thirty feet from the railing she was standing at.

"Hey! Tour guide man," Ino waved for attention. "Are you sure this is a pond? It looks more like a lake!"

The tour guide scratched the back of his head. "Did I say this was a pond? It is a lake. Thank you for correcting my mistakes," He laughed and fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "This lake is called Yuki no Hana. Also translated as "Snow Flower", the title of the book you are reading." The tour guide coughed into his hand. "This story as you know is about a ship merchant who fell in love with a water nymph,"

Ami laughed. "Did you just say nympho? Because that totally describes Haruno Sakura,"

The group erupted into giggles.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the purple haired girl. "She must be confusing herself with Sakura," She mumbled.

"Well, as you know," The tour guide's voice began to tremble, because of the intimidation of the students. "The love between the water nymph and the human cannot be done. So nymph gave a wish to the merchant. He wished to have the love of his life, which, unfortunately was a very hideous woman,"

Ami's friends elbowed each other gently as they snickered. "Another description of Sakura,"

Temari walked up to them, standing up to her full height. "Did you say something?" Her voice was dark and deadly.

"Yeah, I did," Ami said bravely, standing up to the Sabaku sibling. But her bravery was crushed when she noticed Gaara's face darkening with anger. He was standing at the edge of the crowd, away from the students but he could hear everything.

"Students, be quiet and let the man speak," Kurenai scold at the group. Immediately they shushed.

"As I was saying," The tour guide continued in a shaken voice. "The love of his life was a very hideous woman with a very kind heart. The nymph felt sad because the people around would throw rocks at her and call her the devil's child because of her hideous physical attributes. So she gave the man's love a snow flower. A flower that only existed back 500 years ago and only grew during the winter time. The woman saw the flower and was joyous, because a snow flower brought beauty and happiness. She went to the pond of the nymph and prayed to her many times. The only way to 'activate' her wish, was to fall inside of the pond with the snow flower pressed against her breast,"

"So did her wish work?" Hinata asked.

The tour guide nodded. "It worked. So this pond is the myth in the book. It is said that if you fall into the water, you will become beautiful,"

"Wow," The female in the groups smile and crooned at the thought of it-

Eternal Love

"Ah, I should just throw myself in the pond and become even more beautiful," Ino swayed from side to side as her hands were clasped beneath her chin.

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, and probably be covered in disease and germs from the fish's waste,"

Tenten laughed aloud as Ino glared at Sakura playfully. "What waste?"

"Look over here," Sakura leaned over the rail to show the grim and dirt of the pond. "Isn't that disgusting?"

"Okay, now if you will follow me, we will see the real gear the Japanese warriors wear back 659 years ago," The tour guide waved the students out of the area.

Gaara sighed as the group finally moved. Truth to be told, he was getting sick and tired of listening to the old man's words. As he moved along with the group, he noticed something strange with Ami and her friends. He looked over and saw them glaring at Sakura and her friends. Suddenly, Ami darted quickly and started running full speed at Sakura who was leaning over the railing.

His eyes widened with shock. "Sakura!"

Sakura laughed at a joke Ino made and straightened up when she heard her name being called.

Everything went in slow motion.

When she had turned around, she saw Ami up close to her face, grinning like an evil witch as her hands landed hard on Sakura's shoulders. Because of the force of power and the momentum of her speed, Sakura went toppling over the railing and into the pond—lake.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke heard a scream and turned his head around. His eyes widened when he saw his ex-girlfriend push the fat reject over the small cliff. The class screamed as they watched her fall into the water. They then rushed forward to the edge of the railing and looking into the water. Kurenai screamed at the tour guide to go run and get some help.

He pushed his way to the crowd and made it to the railing. Sasuke's hands gripped onto it hard, his knuckles turned white. He looked into the water, hoping that Sakura would somehow resurface and be okay.

But nothing happened.

If anything—bubbles flew up to the top of the water.

And he couldn't do anything, because of his greatest fear of:

Water

Gaara watched as the Uchiha stared into the water with hard eyes. But he did nothing to jump in and save the young girl. He narrowed his eyes and made his way next to the stoic boy. His hand landed next to Sasuke's hand on the railing and he jumped off. But before he jumped off the railing, he whispered: "You're pathetic,"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Gaara jump into the water.

As soon as Sakura had fallen inside of the water, she moved her arms and legs quickly, hoping to get some kind of work motion to get her to the top. If anything, the water was pulling her lower and lower. She cursed. She thought this was a pond! If anything, it was deeper than a normal lake!

She felt the fake skin seeping the water, making it heavier that she was sinking faster and she panicked. Quickly, Sakura stopped trying to resurface and began to remove everything of her that was fake and heavy.

She pulled off the wig and let it float up to the surface. Sakura thus began to remove her clothes. Her huge shirt went off first and then the pants, shoes, socks. Everything had to go if she wanted to continue her life; to live. Her hands landed on the fake skin and she began to pull it off. Everything was going according to plan until her vision took in colorful bubbles. Shocked by the colors, she took in a deep intake of breath—of water.

Her limbs began to go weak and her lungs began to burn.

Her hand rose up weakly to the surface and her eyes closed.

Someone grabbed her limp hand and pulled her up to the surface. Gaara kicked up hard as he put his hands underneath her arms. He felt his own lungs exploding from the lack of air and thus he kicked harder.

Temari held Ami by the arm with a death grip. Every time she tried to pull away, Temari would narrow her eyes and tighten her grip on her arm. She looked into the water, hoping that her brother and Sakura would resurface.

"Too much time has passed by." Tenten whispered. "It would be impossible-"

Just then Gaara broke the surface and took in a gulp of fresh air. The class cheered as the saw Gaara swimming to the other side of the pond, where land came in contact with the water. But their cheer turned into confusion as they saw pink hair next to Gaara instead of the normal curly brown hair Sakura had.

Temari released Ami and ran to the other side of the pond. Soon the whole class followed, ignoring Kurenai's commands and demands.

Gaara pulled himself out of the water and then dragged Sakura's body onto the ground. He looked down and saw that her wig was gone, but some of the fake fatty skin was still attached to her. He leaned down and hover his head above her lips.

She wasn't breathing.

With a growl, he ripped off the left over fake skin, throwing them over his shoulder. Once they were all off, he removed her clothes until Sakura was in her black bra and panties. Gaara placed his hands over her chest and began to push.

One

Two

Three

He went to her face and his lips crashed into hers. He forced oxygen into her lungs, making her accept the air his lungs contained. Gaara lifted his head from Sakura's face and placed his hands over her chest once more.

One

Two

Three

By the time he was giving her oxygen, Temari reached the two drowned survivors. "Gaara! Sakura! Are you okay..." Her voice trailed away as she saw his ruthless brother pushing someone's chest, trying to have their heart beat again. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"You fucking idiot!" She screamed at him. "You got the wrong person!" She looked over to pond to see that not a single soul was out there. "You left Sakura out there, you fucking moron!" She fell down to her knees and wailed to the sky. "You left Sakura out there!"

"Shut up!" Gaara lifted his head from Sakura's lips. "This is Sakura," He went back to her chest and pumped.

"I'm not a moron!" She strode up to her brother and gripped him by the shoulder. "THIS IS NOT Sak..." Her eyes widened when she saw the skin on the ground. Temari turned around and saw there were numerous numbers of globs of skins on the ground.

"Sakura!" Ino and Tenten were there, sweat running down the side of their temples. "Sakura!" But like Temari they stopped by Gaara's side and looked down at the pink haired girl confusingly.

"Who is this?" Tenten stuttered.

Ino's eyes widened with recognition. "She's the girl from the dressing room..."

Suddenly, the pink haired girl lurched up and leaned over to the side. She made ugly horrible noises and vomited black water that was trapped from her lungs. Gaara was by her side, rubbing her back, trying to force the water out of her system. After she finished, she collapsed into his arms and began to breathe hard.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Sakura couldn't see properly. Everything was swirling around her violently, teasing her with bright colors here and there. She saw Temari, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Ami, Sasuke, Kurenai and the whole English class's face twirling around.

"I…I-I'm…" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and tried to open them again.

But as soon as her eyelids closed, she was gone from the world.


	9. What's a Friend for?

**Chapter 8: What's a friend for?**

It has been one week since the incident—

And Sakura was still locked in her room. The curtains of her windows were pulled together so that there was no stream of light inside. She was sitting on her bed, a blanket wrapped around her, protecting her from possible harm.

Sakura sniffed, rubbing her eye with her fist as she thought about the incredulous expressions on her friend's faces. How was she ever going to face them? She basically, technically lied to them about her identity, showing that she didn't trust her friends with the biggest secret she contains. Sakura moaned and stuffed her face into her hands.

How was she ever going to face them again?

How was she ever going to face the school?

"I have to move," Sakura stated as she shot her head up. Her elegant brows furrowed as she tightened the blanket around her shivering form. "I have to move…"

Suddenly, the room door opened and Sakura's mom's head popped in. "Honey, your friends are here." She smiled gently. "I'm going out to eat with Kenji. Do you want us to bring anything-"

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched, her eyes widening in horror. "M-my friends are here?"

"Yeah. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari are downstairs in the living room,"

Sakura gaped at her mother.

Not noticing the look of distress on Sakura's face, Yumi smiled and waved her hand. "I'll be back with three hours!" Her mother's head disappeared before Sakura can beg for help. Her savior was gone, leaving her with the jackals who demand an explanation.

Sakura whimpered, tightening the protection barrier around her. She heard her mother closed the door, saying goodbye to her friends and Sakura as she left her:

Alone

Quickly, Sakura flung the blanket away and dashed to the door.

She _must_ lock her door before they dare come inside.

But drat luck, for there was a blob of fake skin lying on the floor, grinning up at Sakura as she stepped upon it. Thus, she cried out and tripped on it, smashing her enormously large forehead on the wooden floor. A second later, her room door opened and Sakura froze.

"Are you…okay?" Ino's voice was cautious and hesitant.

Sakura laid there on the floor, her body outstretched as her face was molded with the floor. She didn't dare move. She let out a shaky breath, biting down on her bottom lip in fear of her friends.

She fears of abandonment—

Though it was her, who thought about abandoning her friends in the first place.

"Sakura," Temari's voice was hard and firm.

Sakura ignored her, continued to lay on the floor as her hand clenched into fists.

"S-sakura, please get up. We n-need to talk to you," Hinata's gentle voice made Sakura's bones paralyze with fear. It was the gentleness in her voice that made her want to break down and cry. It was Sakura who deceived her friends, betrayed her friends. Sakura sniffed.

And that was what she did.

She started to cry.

"Oh, for gods sake, we're not going to kill you," Tenten scoffed, her hands firmly placed on her hips as she glared holes in the back of Sakura's very pink head. "Sakura," She growled and approached her friend. Tenten crouched next to the fallen girl, pushing her long pink hair away from her face. "Come on, we need to talk to you,"

"Why?" Sakura's muffled voice was driving Ino insane.

"Come on, forehead girl, get up so we can talk to you," Ino walked to Sakura's bed, sitting on the edge of it. She looked down at her nails, frowning when she noticed one of her nails was chipped. She sighed and turned her attention to Sakura.

She was still lying on the damn floor.

"Holy shit! Get the fuck up!" Temari roared, stomping her way to Sakura. She grasped her arms and hauled her over to the bed. "I'm so goddamn impatient with you, bitch. We need to talk to you and I'm already losing my fucking temper."

Sakura let Temari throw her on the bed. She didn't even look at them as she started rolling on her blanket, creating a barrier between her and her friends.

"Sakura!" Temari screamed frustratingly as she pulled the blanket away from Sakura. "We need to talk, damn it!"

"What's there to talk about?" Sakura mumbled, grasping a pillow nearby and stuffing her face in it.

"I give up," Temari threw her hands up in the air and walked from the bed. She threw herself on the chair and swirled it around to face Sakura. "Sakura, I believe you do know what we want to talk about,"

The silence in the room was unbearable.

"Mphmm Sorphee," Sakura mumbled into her pillow.

Ino blinked a couple of times before throwing a questioning look to Temari and Tenten. Hinata seemed like she was the only one who understood because she smiled gently and nodded. "I'm going to g-go prepare some drinks for u-us," She said softly before walking out of the room.

"What the hell did she say?" Temari frowned, leaning on the edge of her seat to hear it again. "Repeat it, Sakura,"

Sakura sighed. "_Mphmm Sorphee,_" She repeated it slowly and took the pillow away from her face. She continued to stare down at the pillow, plucking out the feathers one by one. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you but I couldn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not ready to tell you."

Temari growled in frustration. "I'm sure what it is, it can't be _that_ bad." She crossed her arms over her chest, a smug frown on her face. "Come out with it,Sakura. We're your friends and we have the right to know."

Sakura shook her head, lifting her face to look straight into their face. "No, you don't have the right to know. You may be my friends, but that doesn't mean you have to know every small thing in my life." She looked down at the small pillow in her hands, filled with such pain that she only knew of. "If you are truly my friends, you will give me space and air. Until then," She paused, her pink hair falling over her face.

Ino's brows knitted as she cast a look to Temari. She traced a pattern on her hand, the indecision on her face.

"We'll be happy to give you time." Tenten said, a soft smile on her face. She stood up and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "If it is that bad that you cannot tell us, we can give you time."

Ino nodded.

Temari only stared at Sakura's head. What was so bad that made Sakura lead a lie in high school? She shook her head and nodded comfortingly at Sakura. "We'll back you up no matter what."

Ino stood from the chair. "Now, let's go shopping."

Within a split second they were in the mall having fun. Hinata smiled softly at Temari's accusation of a man groping her butt. The man denied it but the girls knew better. In the next second the man's skull was splitting with pain.

"Let's get away from that trash." Temari snarled and grasped Sakura's arm.

Her arm that was thin and not covered with fat.

As the girls moved along the mall, they didn't notice three pairs of eyes looking at them.

One of them raised a hand to brush her long sinister black hair. "Is that who I think it is?"

The big burly one gave out a roar of laughter, startling the others nearby. "Well, if it isn't Sakura."

The last one smiled darkly, his dark eyes following after her figure. "Doesn't she look better than ever?" The guy stood, his hands in his pockets. "She's just begging for more attention. And who am I to neglect my dear, beautiful pet?"


	10. Long Time No See

**Chapter 9: Long Time No See**

The next day of school was rather uncomfortable for the pink-haired girl. With the request from her friends and mother (not to mention how ridiculous would be since her English class already knows), Sakura went to school with a white shirt designed with the buildings of New York and jean shorts. Her clothing and small accessories were chosen personally by Ino.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she heard the twelfth catcall she heard for the day. She pressed her books and folders closer to her chest as she squeezed through the tight hallways.

"Sakura!"

Her eyes swerved to the side and sparkled with recognition. "Hey, Tenten!"

Tenten grinned, clicking her tongue as she noticed Sakura's change of clothes. "Lookin' good!" Noticing her friend's expression of distress, the bun-haired girl smiled softly. "You know I got your back. I won't let anyone hurt you!"

The nervousness was slowly stacking within her. It paused for a moment, allowing the girl to ponder for a moment. Sakura gave her a tentative smile. "Y-yes, of course."

"What's your next class?" Tenten questioned, walking along with Sakura. She narrowed her eyes at the boys who drew too close for the pinkette's comfort. "Hey, get lost!" The tomboy snapped to a boy who had the gall to brush his body against Sakura's side.

"Shut up." The boy responded, leering towards Sakura. "Hey, baby girl, I've never seen you here before."

Sakura grimaced, holding her binder against her chest and attempted to push him away from her with it. "I-I'm alright..." She clearly didn't hear the words coming out of his mouth.

Before the boy had the opportunity to casually brush his hand along her backside, Ino appeared. The blond immediately noticed the boy's attempt and rolled her eyes. "How ridiculous." She walked hard and fast, the clacks of her stilettos echoing down the hallway. "Move it." Ino barked, shoving her shoulder against his chest. The boy went stumbling against the lockers.

Not even bothering to apologize or hang long to hear the boy sputter words of anger, Ino clasped Sakura's upper arm and dragged her down. "Come on, Tenten!"

The tomboy grinned, shooting the boy a glare before moving after her friends.

"Okay, Sakura, these lusting guys are just a handful in the ocean. Don't let them make you start 'disguising yourself' and clam up. Their idiocracy isn't worth it, believe me." Ino advised, noticing the girl chewing on her lip in a rather nervous manner. "And stop chewing your lip, girl!"

Sakura cleared her throat and reluctantly released her bottom lip that was held captive by her teeth. She grinned awkwardly, nodding at Ino as she rubbed her arm. "Y-yeah."

"And stop that stuttering, we only need one Hinata in our group." Ino led Sakura to her Chemistry class. The bell rung and immediately students scattered like cockroaches to their destined classes. Tenten was amongst them.

When Ino attempted to do the same, Sakura grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Remember? I don't have this class anymore." Ino smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I can't keep up with Orochimaru-sensei's demon homework. I was falling behind and even almost failed!" The dramatic queen placed the back of her hand against her forehead and did an imitation of a swoon. "My dad almost canceled my cell phone when he saw my grade report!"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Alright, alright, you dork. You should've just asked me to help you!"

"…I forgot to ask, haha." Ino waved goodbye and left.

Sakura smiled and turned to the classroom. She opened the door and was immediately met with curious eyes. It was suffocating.

"Nice for you to finally join us, Haruno." Orochimaru said, nodding to the seat in the back. "Please hurry and take your seat."

She nodded and moved quickly, head ducked down as she moved through the narrow aisle of the class. Whispers and curious eyes stared at her as she made her way. Sakura felt a hot blush rise up her neck and flowered through her face, completely embarrassed by the attention she was gaining from the one-hundred percent transformation she went through in less than three days.

She slid into her seat, opening her binder and started taking notes as Orochimaru explained about an equation written on the board. Sakura didn't bother looking at her new partner as she scribbled on the piece of paper before. But that didn't mean she didn't notice him staring at her from her peripheral vision.

The stares from everybody were making her nervous, irritated and most of all annoyed. She huffed, her body stiffening as the attention on her was steadily growing. Why can't they just mind their own damn business? Why was it that the world could never seem to leave her alone?

Unable to handle her new partner's stare, she turned to him, ready to whisper words of anger when she realized who was sitting next to her.

Her heart stopped on an instantaneous level.

Those green eyes widened staring at the grin on Zaku's face. He nodded at her, enjoying the look of full on terror on her face. "Well, well, Saku-chan, nice to know that you're my partner. I should've known you would be in an honor's class."

Her lips moved without the intent to speak, throat awkward noises as if attempting to talk as her eyes grew wider. A shudder ran through her body, goose bumps rising over her skin.

"Speechless?" Zaku murmured, closing the gap between the two of them. "You should know, Saku-chan, you were always the doll I loved playing with." His mouth whispered cruel words, twisting the logic in her mind. As his lips brushed against her ear, she threw herself away from him, the chair screeching against the tiles as it was moved backwards.

Sakura didn't wait. She gathered her belongings and darted out of the classroom. Orochimaru's call for her didn't reach her. Even when her folder dropped, she didn't bother to pick it up.

She ran as if the devil was chasing her.

Her lungs burned, skin chilling as the cool wind brushed against her. Sakura ran out of the school's building, making her way to the track field. Running across the grass, she came across the bleachers and darted underneath it, ignoring the pebbles that pelted her legs when she skidded. The pink-haired girl breathed hard and long, eyes darting from side to side as if Zaku would appear right there and then.

The silence comforted her.

Finally after ten minutes, her muscles relaxed. Sakura collapsed against the cement, drawing her knees close to her chest as she concentrated on maintaining her sanity. Almost immediately when she calmed down, tears started to cascade down her face.

Sobs wracked her body as the nightmares, that had receded, came back full force, harshly forcing her to acknowledge the darkness that seeped into her life. It wasn't fair.

This wasn't fair.

Sakura started when she felt someone staring at her. Her head jerked up, staring at Gaara who gazed back at her with a blank face. "Gaara?" She whispered, her nose clogged.

Gaara stood there, ten feet away from her. His eyes took in her shivering form, the beast in him angered at the thought of someone hurting such a fragile creature. The red-head merely pushed the desire for blood to the side as he moved forth. When he stood less than a foot away from her, he stared down, taking in her tear-soaked face with a grim expression. "What happened?" He asked.

Sakura sniffled, turning her face away from him as a child would to a scorning mother. Her head ducked into the crevice of her arm, attempting to let herself be comforted by the darkness.

When his hand touched her shoulder, she didn't react. In fact, she almost leaned against his touch, craving for a touch that'll remove the nightmare that wiggled back into the light.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't one to offer solace to anyone in such a suffering state. Gaara was The Grim Reaper, bringer of pain and destruction. But knowing that Sakura was in a state of turmoil, he steeled himself from disappearing back into the school and sat down next to her. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he moved his shoulder and brushed his arm against hers, silently offering it to her for reassurance until she was able to grasp control of herself.

As if magic, Sakura leaned against him. She removed her head from her arm and laid it against his upper arm. She shuddered, coughing and sniffling as she tried to stop the tears and pain.

But the horror of the situation wouldn't leave.

So, throughout the day, the two of them were unseen within the high school for the rest of the day. They both stayed beneath the bleachers, covered by the steel back and black flaps on the side.

One opened the raw agony within the heart while the other allowed a crack of the heart to open and offer the only kindness it knows of.

**Short chapter, but at least it's something, right? D: Alright, I'm back and I'm going to start. I tried to look through this document for some hints of where it was going, but I have no clue o_o; I suppose I'll start out fresh xD**

I don't even know whom Sakura is supposed to end up with LOL.

I want to apologize to the fans for the past year of throwing a tantrum and posting/reposting useless-already-read chapters. But now, you can count on me for real to finish these stories (: It took some time, but the wounds have healed and now I can finish these as wanted by the previous author.

My writing style changed, but hopefully it won't be affected D: I wanted to go over and edit the story, but in the end decided not to.

I'm going to start a KakashiXOC story soon! It'll be my first M-rated fanfic! :D

On my author's page there is more information for upcoming ideas/plans if you are interested. Just know that this story is going to be updated mostly until finished. So, I won't be giving any other attention to the other stories until this is finished. Have no fears, because it is almost finished! (:

XOXOXOXO to those loyal readers out there! Without you, I would've still be wallowing in the nothingness and doing absolutely nothing, haha. Thank you!

Because I have no idea who Sakura is supposed to end up with, I'll leave it at your choice.

So choose:

Gaara or Sasuke?


	11. Spine as Firm as Steel

**Chapter 10: Spine as Firm as Steel**

The next day Sakura walked through the halls with confidence.

Her complete change was obvious to everyone who laid eyes upon her, noticing that her shoulders were squared, head held tall and chin tilted more upwards than usual. The enemies stiffened at her presence, taken away by the look of haughtiness she threw their way. Who the hell was this little devil that replaced the wingless angel just yesterday?

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" Sakura turned around at the call of her name. She smiled at Ino's face, which was covered with shock. "Yes, Ino?"

"Damn, girl, you changed!" The blond crowed, equally happy for the boost in her friend's confidence. It wasn't a secret that the shy girl needed some. Now only if she can now work on Hinata's self-confidence.

Sakura giggled, and continued to walk with an air that can only be defined as regal. She stopped at her locker, spinning the numbers until it came to the correct combination. "What can I say? I'm a different girl." After the long comfortable silence with Gaara (the whole day yesterday), she felt like she could take on the world. There was something about the redhead that made her fears run.

Ino winked at a couple of guys who walked by, admiring the girls with curious eyes. "Good, good," She mused. "Why so sudden?"

"I guess…I don't know," Sakura paused as she pushed in one of her notebooks inside of the locker. "Maybe it was time for me to stop…dwelling in the past. It wasn't good for me."

The bell rang.

Ino pressed her notebook against her chest, emphasizing the size of her breasts and cleavage to wandering eyes. She fussed over her low-cut shirt when it didn't do exactly what she wanted. "Great, Sakura. Now all we need to do is make you wear something sexier." Ino didn't wait to see Sakura's flushed face. She turned on her dainty feet and sashayed her way down the hall.

A small smile formed on Sakura's face, thinking about her spontaneous friend. She closed her locker and made her way to her first class of the day.

It made another small form her face when her AP Calculus class shushed down at the sight of her. Her pink-glossed lips merely gently smiled as she moved towards the back. She slid onto seat, placed her math book and folder on the desk and patiently waited for Asuma-sensei to enter the room.

"What with the change?"

A high 'hn' escaped from her lips as she turned to Sasuke. He leaned against one of his hands that were propped up on the desk, a pencil twirling on his other hand in thought. Though it may have seem that his expression should be thoughtful as well, it was blank. His eyes drew to her styled hair. She had done her hair yesterday, cutting out the unnecessary lengths and shortened it into a bob cut with her bangs swaying to the right. Those obsidian eyes then roamed down her unblemished face, her bright eyes until it strayed to the jean skirt and thin white tee that left nothing to the imagination.

Her face immediately burned at his eyes, but she refused to turn away from him. The stubbornness, the hard-headedness that she thought had dwindled away long ago was still there within her. Sakura tilted her head in a way that seemed flirtatious that even Sasuke had a hard time paralleling her with the shy 'nerd' that had sat in that seat weeks ago. "I think every girl needs a change once in her life."

"I've heard you've been through many." He responded, turning away from her.

Sakura hummed, taking in this comment without flinching. So it has seems like more of her past has been revealed. "It took quite awhile for me to find the right one."

"Went through quite a lot, didn't you?"

"Necessary." Sakura merely said.

Sasuke didn't comment any further on it. Instead of talking, he continued to stare at her. He didn't stare in such a way that made it seem as if he was interested. He stared, as in studying.

She had definitely changed. For the better, for the worse, he didn't know. But she changed. He realized this change had come from a specific someone, it was due because of somebody. Rumors of her little freakout yesterday clouded the school, spreading like an infectious disease.

And the cause of it laughed at the mentioning of the 'weak, pathetic girl'.

Without really controlling his eyes, Sasuke's black orbs drew itself amongst the line of her body, admiring and silently approving of her change. She really did look beautiful, not that he was going to mention it.

Without another word, he turned to face the teacher.

Sakura's heart was beating loud that for a second she thought everybody in the class could hear it.

She had noticed Sasuke's brooding eyes, and blushed at the mere fact that he was in fact checking her out! Sakura groaned, shoving her face into the palm of her hand at the remembrance of it as she walked down the hallways of the school. She had just finished AP Calculus and was now moving on to her break. She walked slowly and surely, thinking about…her life basically.

The stares and whispers were heavy upon her shoulder, but she ignored it.

After all, Sakura was the master at ignoring foolishness.

Stopping by her locker, Sakura twirled the lock to its combination. She pulled the locker open, placing in folders and books and was about to retrieve the necessary items when suddenly her locker slammed shut. She gasped and jumped, twirling to see Zaku leering down at her.

"Hello, precious," he breathed heavily.

The fear she thought that had tainted her blood was gone, but no. It wasn't. She stared up at Zaku with wide eyes, lips trembling as she attempted to talk.

But just before that, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back before another body was inserted between the two.

Sasuke glared at Zaku. "Leave her alone," he demanded.

Zaku snorted, before backing up a few steps in mock laughter. "Me? Leave her alone?" He laughed loudly, obnoxiously as the students in the hallway froze from that malicious sound. "You want me to leave her alone? Who do you think you are, punk?"

Sasuke frowned, eyebrows coming to a dangerous degree where one would know he was ready to attack. "Uchiha Sasuke."

At that name, even Kin, who had been walking down the hallway, came to a stop.

"Uchiha?" Zaku repeated, shocked for a moment.

"Get the hell out of here." Sasuke repeated once more.

Zaku chuckled, stepping up till he was one inch away from his nose. "How about it, huh? It's Uchiha Itachi's little brother!"

At the mention of his brother's name, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well, well, I never thought there'd be a day where I'd see Uchiha Itachi's brother. Damn, must've been long, huh? How is that bastard anyways?" Zaku leaned away from Sasuke, grinning like the bastard he was. When the stoic boy refused to reply, Zaku swiped off imaginary dust from Sasuke's left shoulder. "Next time, you should-"

The next thing Zaku knew, he hit the ground.

"What the fuck?" He roared in anger, scrambling to his feet only to freeze when Sakura stood over him with a fist reddening around the knuckles.

"Get the hell out of here, Zaku." Her voice was long gone from the soft, whispery one. It was now hard, angry and full of vengeance.

Not only that but her eyes were just as fiery as the ugly snarl on her lips.

Zaku narrowed his eyes at the fire beauty, coming to his feet with the help of Kin. He shoved Kin off, ignoring her complaints about him as he faced the one girl he had come to an obsession about when he met her. "Look, Sa-ku-ra, there's only one thing in the world that's going to keep us apart," he whispered, leaning down to her ear to whisper more. "And that's death."

Sakura chuckled darkly, surprising the hell out of not only Zaku, but also those around her.

She gazed up at him from her lashes and smiled like a shark. "Then let us meet it."

The smirk on Zaku's face disappeared. His face was flat as he took a step back from Sakura.

For a moment, Sakura feared that he would actually commit a crime and see her to her death just so his mad, sick obsession would come to an end. But as soon as he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway without much of a word, the strength from her body dissipated.

Sakura sighed as she leaned against her locker. She pressed her forehead against the cool surface of it and ignored the now loud whispers of her.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," she replied before taking out her chemistry book. "Thanks," she murmured as she closed her locker.

Sasuke didn't reply. He merely slid in his hands into his pockets and left.

Sakura cleared her throat and walked out of the school, feeling a small amount of excitement within her as she started the way to meet her current infatuation: Gaara.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It's been hell of a long time since I've updated x_x;

By the way, to those who are interested in that Kakashi story I told you I was going to write, I gave it to my friend! AND IT'S SO GOOD SO FAR!

You guys should check it out!:

"The Girl Who Fell from the Sky" by xiMarionette.

I'VE UPDATED, MARIONETTE, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

She's an awesome writer! I love all her stories (:

**Beta'd: xiMarionette**


End file.
